


Budapeszt

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bolszoj, Budapest, Budapeszt, Misja, What Happened in Budapest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Wyeliminować konkurencję.Znaleźć Archiwum.Zgłosić się do przełożonych.Chyba trudno o prostsze zadanie. Problem polega jednak na tym, że dostało je dwoje agentów z wrogich organizacji i żadne z nich nie ma zamiaru ponieść porażki.*Natasha bardzo szybko uświadamia sobie, że Pajęczarza boi się zdecydowanie bardziej niż Madame B. Jego beznamiętne spojrzenie nie pozostawia najmniejszych wątpliwości, co z się z nią stanie, jeśli zawiedzie. Wie, że to kolejny test. Jeśli nie zda, zniknie dokładnie jak Katia. Instynkt samozachowawczy każe jej patrzeć na misję z nieco innej perspektywy. Perspektywy narzuconej przez idiotę, który przyszedł na strzelaninę z łukiem.*Clint zawsze miał problem z przestrzeganiem zasad. Uparcie wierzy, że rozwiązania należy dopasowywać do sytuacji. Fakt, że z całej TARCZY ufa niemal wyłącznie Coulsonowi, też nie jest bez znaczenia. Może dlatego właśnie nie ma żadnego problemu z zamienieniem rozkazu „pozbądź się każdego, kto będzie próbował ci przeszkodzić” na „zwerbuj, jeśli będziesz miał ochotę”. A może po prostu w zielonych oczach rudowłosej zabójczyni dostrzega siebie sprzed kilku lat i coś w nim pęka.





	1. Chapter 1

HE-616-594919-[x]

Przesłuchiwany: Clint Barton, agent TARCZY

Przesłuchujący: [x]

[x]: Wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś?

CB: Domyślam się.

[x]: Wydajesz się nieco zbyt spokojny jak na kogoś, kto omal nie doprowadził do całkowitej kompromitacji powierzonej mu misji.

CB: Omal. A to oznacza, że wszystko się udało. Dlaczego w takim razie miałbym być niespokojny?

[x]: Twój partner został ciężko ranny.

CB: Ale nic mu już nie jest. A ja w międzyczasie znalazłem kogoś na jego zastępstwo.

* * *

Zraniła go. Co do tego nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości. Widziała błysk krwistej czerwieni i jego upadek. Celowała ostrzem prosto w szyję, ale sukinsyn ruszył się w ostatniej chwili, zapewne licząc na to, że uda mu się zupełnie uniknąć ataku. Nie uniknął go, oczywiście, że nie. Ale stworzył sobie maleńką szansę na przeżycie i właśnie za to Natasha szczerze go nienawidziła. Czy nie rozumiał, że jedynie przedłużał swoje męczarnie? Że prędzej czy później i tak go zabije?

Zaklęła siarczyście i pobiegła dalej, nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie miała na to teraz czasu. Nie po tym, jak ten dupek...

„Nie możesz go winić o to, że był od ciebie lepszy”, rozległ się w jej głowie ciepły, lepki i oślizgły głos Madame B. „To tylko twoja wina, kochanie”.

– Zamknij się – syknęła Natasha pod nosem, ani na chwilę się nie zatrzymując.

To miało być proste rozpoznanie terenu. „Pójdziesz i wrócisz”, powtarzał Pajęczarz z obleśnym uśmiechem rozsmarowanym na nieco zbyt szerokich ustach. Natasha kiwała potulnie głową, zduszając w zarodku chęć poderżnięcia mu gardła. Pieprzony skurwiel. Wiedziała, że nienawidziła go wyłącznie dlatego, iż budził w niej strach i odrazę, ale nawet świadomość fundamentów tych niepokojąco silnych uczuć nie pomagała Natashy w pełni zapanować nad mimiką twarzy.

Właśnie przez to w oczach Pajęczarza była słaba. I właśnie dlatego wysłał ją samą. Chciał sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście zasługiwała na miano Czarnej Wdowy.

Liczył na to, że zawiedzie, a ona była o krok od tego, by potwierdzić jego przypuszczenia.

Wiedziała, że ktoś może ją śledzić. Wiedziała też, że ktoś może nie mieć zamiaru ograniczyć się do śledzenia. I chyba właśnie ta wiedza sprawiała, że Natasha zaczęła działać pochopnie. „Nic mnie nie zaskoczy”, powtarzała sobie. „Nic mnie nie powstrzyma”, zapewniała się.

Tylko po to, by chwilę później wpaść prosto w ogień krzyżowy co najmniej dwóch organizacji, które całkowicie przypadkiem postanowiły zainteresować się kamienicą, którą miała zbadać.

Kto? Jakim cudem? Czy zostali zdradzeni? Czy powinna powiedzieć Pajęczarzowi, że będzie jej potrzebne wsparcie?

Zaklęła jeszcze raz, przypominając sobie niemal chirurgiczną precyzję, z jaką mężczyzna w garniturze rozgromił napastników. Jeden na piętnastu. Powinien był przegrać. A jednak...! I jeszcze ten jego uśmiech! Jakby był na koncercie muzyki klasycznej, a nie w samym sercu krwawej jatki. Natasha niemal zaczęła żałować tego, że cisnęła sztylet prosto w jego tętnicę szyjną. A zarazem żałować, cholernie, cholernie żałować, że nie trafiła.

„Byłoby lepiej dla nas obojga, gdybyś zginął”, pomyślała, pomimo gniewu nie gubiąc oddechu.

Alternatywą dla śmierci było oczywiście pojmanie w celu przesłuchania. Tego jednak Natasha zdecydowanie wolała nie robić. Czy to dowodziło, że była słaba? „Wybrakowana”, jak mawiała Madame B? Czy to naprawdę było tak okropnie niewybaczalne, że nie chciała zobaczyć tego mężczyzny złamanego przez KGB? Czy te ochłapy szacunku rzeczywiście czyniły ją niegodną pokładanego w niej zaufania?

Lendvay było śliczną uliczką położoną w centrum Budapesztu, ale na swój sposób odciętą od reszty miasta. Może sprawiały to liczne drzewa otaczające urokliwe kamieniczki? A może przechodzący obok ludzie podświadomie wyczuwali, że lepiej było odwrócić wzrok? Bez względu na powód, nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na wieczorne starcie i Natasha była gotowa uznać to za sukces. Kimkolwiek byli jej przeciwnicy, im najwyraźniej również zależało, aby nie rzucać się w oczy. W niemal absolutnej ciszy wymierzali sobie mordercze ciosy, aż w końcu na polu walki został tylko mężczyzna w garniturze.

„A przy odrobinie szczęścia on też nigdzie się stamtąd nie ruszy”, pomyślała Natasha, choć sama nie wierzyła, że mogło się tak stać.

Jego spokój, wyważone ruchy i przedziwna nonszalancja kazały myśleć, że był profesjonalistą. I to takim profesjonalistą, z jakim Natasha nie miała szans się mierzyć. Tacy jak on zawsze byli o krok przed innymi, mieli rękawy wypchane asami, a gdy coś szło nie po ich myśli, okazywało się, że od samego początku mieli kogoś, kto pilnował im pleców.

Kto pilnował pleców mężczyzny w garniturze? Czy ktoś taki w ogóle istniał? A jeśli tak, to dlaczego nie powstrzymał Natashy?

„Bo właśnie prowadzę go do Pajęczarza”, odpowiedziała sama sobie i po jej plecach przemknął dreszcz. „Bo nie wiedzą, dlaczego tam byłam. Bo wszyscy szukają po omacku tego, co ukryto na Lendvay”.

Może ucieczka nie była wcale tak rozsądnym rozwiązaniem? Może Natasha naprawdę się do tego nie nadawała?

Ponure rozmyślania przerwał alarm nastawiony w telefonie, beznamiętnie obwieszczający, że do siódmej zostało piętnaście minut. Piętnaście minut, a Węgierska Opera Państwowa nie była jeszcze nawet w zasięgu jej wzroku.

Klnąc pod nosem, przyspieszyła. Roześmiane i dumne baletnice uśmiechały się do niej pogardliwie z billboardów reklamujących gościnny występ Baletu Bolszoj. Zupełnie jakby wiedziały, że nie zdąży na czas.


	2. Chapter 2

[x]: Nie przyszło ci do głowy, aby poprosić o wsparcie?

CB: Co? Nie. Dlaczego?

[x]: Agencie, daruj sobie ten cynizm. Zostałeś zupełnie sam. Dlaczego nie zgłosiłeś, że pojawił się problem, a twojemu partnerowi przydałoby się zastępstwo? Wystarczyło dać znać, a dołączyłby do ciebie [x] albo [x].

CB: Prawdziwym problemem byłoby wprowadzenie do Budapesztu kolejnego agenta. Już i tak było tam zbyt tłoczno. Nie mogłem zaryzykować, że ktokolwiek zorientowałby się, że jesteśmy na tropie Archiwum, a gdzieś po drodze zmuszono nas do wezwania posiłków. Nie chciałem zostać przyparty do muru ani tym bardziej zmuszony do porzucenia misji.

[x]: Co konkretnie zakładał twój plan?

CB: Skłonienie ich do myślenia, że wszystko idzie po ich myśli. Że wyeliminowali nas z gry. Że nie muszą się nami przejmować.

[x]: I dlatego postanowiłeś współpracować z najlepszą zabójczynią KGB?

CB: Nie upraszczałbym tego aż tak bardzo.

[x]: Nie jesteśmy tu po to, by cokolwiek upraszczać. Przeciwnie. Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś przeszedł do rzeczy.

CB: To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt.

* * *

– Spóźniłaś się.

Oczywiście, że Natashy nie udało się przemknąć do garderoby tak, aby nikt jej nie zauważył. W środku i tak musiałaby zmierzyć się z nienawistnymi spojrzeniami Wdów, które przybyły do Budapesztu wyłącznie po to, by ładnie wyglądać.

„Albo mnie wyeliminować, jeśli zawiodę”, upomniała się Natasha, zatrzymując się niechętnie pośrodku ciemnego korytarza. Z pięciu żarówek, które powinny go oświetlać, dobrze działała tylko jedna, druga mrugała niepewnie, sygnalizując wszystkim, że zaraz całkiem zgaśnie. Pajęczarz zawsze potrafił wybrać miejsce spotkania tak, aby jego ofiara natychmiast straciła resztki nadziei.

„Nie dyskutuj z nim”, upominała ją Madame B., gdy Natasha po raz kolejny sprzeciwiła się Pajęczarzowi. Czy ten opór również świadczył o wybrakowaniu? Czy tym razem zapędzi ją w ślepy zaułek?

Światło błysnęło nagle, na krótką chwilę wydobywając z cienia twarz Pajęczarza. Była niczym wykuta z marmuru, blada, zimna i nieruchoma, nie licząc obrzydliwego uśmiechu i spojrzenia wypalającego duszę. Większość Wdów nie potrafiła znieść jego bliskości. Jeśli tylko mogły, trzymały się od mężczyzny z daleka, pokornie patrzyły na noski butów i nigdy, ale to nigdy nie podważały słuszności jego osądów.

Natasha odetchnęła i spojrzała prosto w oczy Pajęczarza. W myślach zaczęła powolne odliczanie. Piekło nie znajdowało się pod ziemią. Nie było też bynajmniej żadną metaforą. Było tutaj, w jego oczach i właśnie wyciągało po Natashę swoje zachłanne macki, by wydrzeć z niej resztki wolnej woli.

Doliczyła do sześciu i gwałtownie opuściła głowę. Nie tym razem. Nie była gotowa. Jeszcze nie. Z trudem powstrzymując drżenie, wyznała:

– Napotkałam na pewien problem.

– Rozwiązałaś go. – To nie było pytanie. Pajęczarz nie zadawał pytań. Pajęczarz wydawał polecenia i oczekiwał, że zostaną wykonane zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami. Nie było tu miejsca na znaki zapytania.

– Oczywiście. – Nawet nie chciała myśleć, co mógłby zrobić, gdyby odpowiedziała inaczej. „Wcale nie skłamałam”, zapewniła się pospiesznie. „Mężczyzna w garniturze na pewno już się wykrwawił. Może i nie trafiłam w tętnicę, ale nie zdołał całkowicie umknąć przed ostrzem”.

– Doskonale. Weź prysznic i dołącz do reszty. Nie zostało ci wiele czasu.

„Miałabym go więcej, gdybyś mnie nie zatrzymał”, pomyślała i nieroztropnie podniosła wzrok. Oczy Pajęczarza błysnęły piekielnym ogniem. Zachowanie Natashy było dla niego zarazem wyzwaniem, jak i obelgą.

Na szczęście instynkt samozachowawczy zdołał przejąc kontrolę nad ciałem Natashy, każąc jej dygnąć i czym prędzej zniknąć w garderobie. Beznamiętne spojrzenia pozostałych Wdów pomogły jej zapanować nad przerażeniem. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że oddychała przez otwarte usta i kurczowo zaciskała dłonie. „Oznaki słabości”, zganił ją zniesmaczony głos Madame B.

Każda słabość mogła jednak zostać przekuta w siłę. Natasha wyprostowała się i przejechała koniuszkiem języka po pełnych wargach, posyłając siostrom pogardliwe spojrzenie. Nie była słaba. Nie była wybrakowana. Była piękna, nieskazitelna i zabójcza. Właśnie dlatego to ją wybrano do wypełnienia misji. Reszta mogła jej tylko zazdrościć.

Nie czekając, aż będzie poza zasięgiem ich spojrzeń, zaczęła rozbierać się jeszcze w drodze do łazienki. Na ziemię opadały kolejno czarny sweter, termoaktywny top i stanik. Obnażając się, eksponowała każdą bliznę, która szpeciła jej ciało. „Patrzcie, suki”, zdawała się mówić. „Widzicie to? Dlatego tu jestem. Widzicie, dziwki? Czym wy możecie się pochwalić? Nie przetrwałybyście nawet połowy tego, przez co ja przeszłam. Przetrwałam Madame B., przetrwam i Pajęczarza. Tylko na mnie patrzcie”.

Drzwi kabiny prysznicowej zamknęły się za nią z głośnym kliknięciem. Zupełnie naga, wściekle szarpnęła za kurek i spuściła na siebie powódź lodowatej wody. Minęły koszmarne trzy minuty, nim woda rozgrzała się na tyle, by Natasha mogła się umyć. Potrzebowała jednak tych trzech minut. Bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Zimne strumienie pomagały pozbyć się myśli o mężczyźnie w garniturze. O tym, że mogła jednak spróbować go dobić. O tym, że w jego ruchach było coś pięknego, nieskończenie perfekcyjnego, coś, co kazało jej myśleć, że...

„Był wolny”, pomyślała z rozpaczą godną małej sierotki.

Zacisnęła palce w pięść i z całych sił uderzyła się w brzuch. Od operacji minęło kilka miesięcy, ale nawet zwykłe wspomnienie, odległe echo bólu, w zupełności wystarczyło, by kazać myślom Natashy wrócić na właściwy tor.

„Moja piękna Wdowa”, szeptała jej na ucho Madame B.. Piana spływała z ciała Natashy, tak jak dotyk dłoni mistrzyni spływał po niej, gdy leżała na stole operacyjnym. „Tak niewiele brakuje, byś była doskonała. Tak niewiele”.

– Jestem doskonała – warknęła Natasha zdławionym szeptem, wychodząc spod prysznica. Wytarła się pospiesznie i rzuciła ku wieszakowi, na którym wisiał jej kostium.

– Siostro. – Silna dłoń zacisnęła się na ramieniu Natashy. Złote włosy, złote oczy, wąskie usta, na których nigdy nie zagościł uśmiech. Valeriya. Natasha zamarła w oczekiwaniu na cios. – Pomożemy ci.

Uścisk zniknął. Obok Valeriyi pojawiły się bliźniaczki, Zlata i Slava. Natasha równie dobrze mogłaby ubrać i umalować się samodzielnie. Nie stawiała jednak oporu, gdy trzy Wdowy uwijały się dookoła niej i pomagały dopełnić rytuał przeobrażenia. Było w tym coś mistycznego. Jakaś magia, która pomogła Natashy wejść w trans, który towarzyszył jej podczas każdego występu.

– Jesteś ranna, siostro – wyszeptała Slava. A może to była Zlata? Nie miało to teraz większego znaczenia.

– Wszystkie jesteśmy – odparła Natasha, rozkładając dłonie w geście, który mógł być zarazem poddańczy jak i zapraszający do przyjęcia błogosławieństwa. – Wszystkie jesteśmy.

Wzbiły się w powietrze niczym jeden złożony organizm. Przemknęły przez operę i z ciemności wkroczyły w światło. Teraz to one były mrokiem. Dwadzieścia siedem zabójczo pięknych pająków zaplątanych w tę samą pajęczynę. Ruch jednej rezonował na pozostałe. Wszystkie jednak pozostawały niewolnicami tej samej melodii. Ich cudowny taniec kłamstw niewolił spojrzenia wszystkich, którzy tego wieczora postanowili obcować ze sztuką w Węgierskiej Operze Państwowej.

Taniec Czarnych Wdów był doprawdy hipnotyzujący.

– Jakie to piękne! – szeptali jedni, nie dostrzegając bierności, którą cierpienie wyryło na twarzach młodych tancerek.

– Przecież to Bolszoj! – prychali inni, haniebnie mijając się z prawdą.

– Jestem Czarną Wdową. Jestem martwa dla świata. Świat jest martwy dla mnie – powtarzały szeptem filigranowe dziewczęta bez przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości.

Nuta za nutą, krok za krokiem, godzina za godziną – tkały sieć złudzeń, każąc całemu światu myśleć, że były tylko rosyjskimi baletnicami na gościnnym występnie w Budapeszcie.

Gdy widowisko dobiegło końca, Natasha ledwie pamiętała, jak miała na imię. „Czarna Wdowa”, szeptała w jej umyśle Madame B. „Moja piękna Czarna Wdowa”.

– Siostro? Siostro? Natasho!

Natasha obróciła się gwałtownie, zupełnie nieprzygotowana na powrót do rzeczywistości. Stała pomiędzy Wdowami. Znów były w garderobie. Nie zaczęły się jeszcze przebierać, zbyt zmęczone i zbyt pochłonięte muzyką, która od lat wplatała się w ich szkolenie. Dlaczego ją wołano?

W drzwiach do garderoby stał niski i chudy jak palec mężczyzna. Miał dwadzieścia, może dwadzieścia dwa lata i robił wszystko, by jego spojrzenie nie zatrzymało się dłużej na żadnej z tancerek. W drżących dłoniach trzymał wielki bukiet czerwonych róż. Nie, nie tylko bukiet. Miał też podręczną apteczkę. Powoli i niepewnie ruszył ku Natashy, a ona na niepokojąco długą chwilę zapomniała, jak się oddycha.

– To dla pani. Od cichego wielbiciela.

Niepewnie spojrzała na prezenty. W jej myślach kotłowały się pytania „kto?” i „jakim cudem?”. Czy to możliwe, że opatrunek założony przez siostry puścił i krew zaczęła przesiąkać przez czarny kostium? A nawet jeśli – czy to możliwe, że ktokolwiek to dostrzegł?

Mężczyzna w garniturze powstał z martwych i znów nawiedził jej umysł.

Dlaczego nie upewniła się, że zdechł?


	3. Chapter 3

[x]: Zatem od początku szliście tropem Bolszoj.

CB: Tak, ale nie wykluczaliśmy też grupy rosyjskich naukowców, która przyjechała na konferencję zorganizowaną przez Hammera. Naukowcy wydawali się zdecydowanie bardziej w stylu KGB, ale między innymi właśnie dlatego byli mniej prawdopodobni. Natomiast baletnice z Bolszoj? Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach podejrzewałby baletnice z Bolszoj?

[x]: Co sprawiło, że wy zaczęliście?

CB: [x] widział, jak ranna dziewczyna ucieka z bójki przy [x]. Kazał mi ją śledzić. Omal jej nie zgubiłem, ale trudno jest się ukryć, gdy światła reflektorów świecą prosto na ciebie.

[x]: A wypatrzywszy ją, uznałeś, że najrozsądniej będzie ją o tym poinformować.

CB: Byłem po prostu ciekawy, co zrobi.

[x]: I co zrobiła?

CB: Czekała na mnie.

* * *

Dochodziła do siebie tak długo, że speszony chłopak musiał kilka razy chrząknąć, by w końcu sięgnęła po róże i opatrunki. Piętnastu na jednego. I nikt poza nią nie opuścił miejsca zdarzenia. Nawet mężczyzna w garniturze upadł w końcu na ziemię. Przecież to widziała. A nawet gdyby jakimś cudem przeżył, był ciężko ranny. Nie zdołałby doprowadzić się do porządku na tyle szybko, by przyjść do opery i przekazać Natashy te idiotyczne podarunki.

„As w rękawie", przypomniała sobie i omal nie zawyła z wściekłości. Była spalona. Może wszystkie były.

Chociaż z drugiej strony, kto normalny informowałby ją o tym, że została zdemaskowana? Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby to robić? Skoro wiedział, że Natasha była w to wszystko zamieszana, że należała do baletnic z Teatru Bolszoj i była obecnie w Węgierskiej Operze Państwowej, powinien był ją wyeliminować. To właśnie Natasha zrobiłaby na jego miejscu. Dlaczego zatem...?

„To był test", przypomniała sobie słowa Madame B.

„Zdałam?" zapytała mała Natasha, łudząca się jeszcze odrobinę, że życie mogło nie być koszmarem.

„Przeszłaś dalej".

„Nie rozumiem".

„Nie musisz rozumieć".

„Ale test..."

„Niektóre testy nigdy się nie kończą, moja Wdowo. Trwają tak długo, jak długo żyjesz".

Żyła. Zatem test nadal trwał.

Natasha przywołała na twarz jeden ze swoich najsłodszych uśmiechów, chwyciła za ramię biednego pracownika opery, który wciąż nie potrafił zdecydować, czy powinien zostać, czy też uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Wyprowadziła go na korytarz i zapytała:

– Nie wiesz może, kim był ten tajemniczy wielbiciel?

– Przy bukiecie powinien być bile...

– Na którym może być napisane cokolwiek, prawda? Nie ma przecież obowiązku pisania na nich prawdy. – Tak naprawdę biletu w ogóle nie było, o czym Natasha mogła przekonać się po jednym spojrzeniu na bukiet. Nie potrafiła ocenić, czy jej rozmówca był wyjątkowo mało spostrzegawczy, czy po prostu wyjątkowo głupi.

– Przepraszam, ale nie do końc...

– Posłuchaj. – Chłopak pobladł gwałtownie. Słodki uśmiech Natashy musiał wyglądać makabrycznie w mrugającym świetle przepalającej się żarówki. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że akurat Węgierska Opera Państwowa powinna być w stanie zadbać o oświetlenie, zwłaszcza w przypadku korytarza, który należał do dróg ewakuacyjnych. W tej chwili Natasha nie zamierzała jednak narzekać. Przeciwnie, doceniała, że świat postanowił zrobić jej przysługę i stworzył nastrój w sam raz na przesłuchanie. – Mam pewne podejrzenia, co do tego cichego wielbiciela. I jeśli mam rację, to jak najszybciej powinna się o tym dowiedzieć policja, bo gość ma sądowy zakaz zbliżania się do mnie.

Po czole chłopaka ściekła kropla potu. Najwyraźniej robił, co w jego mocy, aby przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów, ale z jakiegoś powodu zupełnie mu to nie wychodziło.

– Chyba był blondynem, ale trudno to było stwierdzić, bo stał w cieniu. Nie był jakoś specjalnie wysoki, ale niski też nie. Szczupły, ale umięśniony. O, i miał okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Natasha omal nie zazgrzytała zębami z wściekłości. Gestem kazała chłopakowi zamilknąć. Jego paplanina na nic nie mogła się jej przydać, bo najwyraźniej jej „wielbiciel" bardzo się postarał, by niczym nie wyróżniać się z tłumu. Zapewniła, że w razie kłopotów sama skontaktuje się z policją, po czym zniknęła w garderobie.

Czy to mógł być mężczyzna w garniturze? Czy to możliwe? Opis podany przez chłopca z opery nie do końca pasował do mężczyzny, którego widziała na Lendvay. I przecież nawet ten zalękniony idiota zwróciłby uwagę na świeżą krew czy opatrunek na szyi. Nie, to musiały być dwie różne osoby.

Czy obejrzenie nagrań z kamer bezpieczeństwa pomogłoby jej zdobyć jakieś nowe informacje? Najprawdopodobniej potwierdziłaby jedynie to, co już wiedziała: typ, który przesłał jej kwiaty, był wyjątkowo nijaki. Ale pozostawały przecież jeszcze rzeczy, na które nierozgarnięty chłopaczek na pewno nie zwrócił uwagi, na przykład sposób poruszania się, nerwowe tiki, kształt ust, uzębienie, odciski na dłoniach i miliony innych szczegółów, które dla Czarnej Wdowy znaczyły więcej niż kolor włosów i wzrost.

Przebrała się pospiesznie w równie niepozorny co i wygodny czarny dres, który uzupełniła o standardowe wdowie wyposażenie. Siostry przyglądały się jej uważnie, ale uparcie ignorowała ich spojrzenia. Musiała udawać, że wszystko miała pod kontrolą. Bo przecież miała. Radziła sobie doskonale. Wciąż żyła. Nic więcej nie było jej potrzebne.

Pewnym krokiem ruszyła ku pomieszczeniu, w którym przynajmniej jeden ochroniarz bez przerwy śledził wszystko, co działo się w operze. Zazwyczaj było ich dwóch. Teraz jednak siedział tam tylko jeden przypakowany brunet, któremu tatuaże drapieżnie wypełzały na odsłoniętą skórę szyi i nadgarstków. Nawet nie odwrócił się, gdy weszła. To musiał być znak od opatrzności i Natasha nie zamierzała go zignorować. Pospiesznie zaatakowała mężczyznę ukąszeniem wdowy i pomogła mu miękko upaść na ziemię, gdy tylko stracił przytomność. Z uśmiechem powoli rozlewającym się po ustach, usiadła na przyjemnie nagrzanym fotelu i zaczęła przeglądać nagrania z kamer.

Znalezienie „wielbiciela" zajęło Natashy kilka irytująco długich minut. Ciężko było jej się skupić, gdy niemal bez przerwy zastanawiała się, co zrobi, gdy wróci partner wytatuowanego ochroniarza. Powoli docierało do niej, że przejmowała się tym wszystkim zdecydowanie bardziej, niż chciała przyznać. Mogła przecież trzymać się kłamstwa o prześladowcy. Owszem, zaryzykowałaby, że ochroniarze wezwą policję, ale przynajmniej nie musiałaby nikogo ogłuszać.

Szczęście jednak znów jej dopisało.

Z irytacją stwierdziła, że opis chłopaka, który przyniósł bukiet, okazał się cholernie trafny. Gość był obrzydliwie nijaki. Włosy ani jasne, ani ciemne. Oczy schowane za szkłami przyciemnianych okularów w ciemnofioletowych oprawach. Wzrost zupełnie nie wyróżniał go na tle dziesiątków innych gości opery. Całokształtu dopełniał nierówny chód zamyślonego, podatnego na rozkojarzenia literata.

Natasha nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Z jednej strony rozpaczliwie próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy już go gdzieś widziała. Z drugiej nie mogła przestać się nim zachwycać. Był agentem doskonałym. Widziała siłę w jego ruchach, tłumioną potęgę, która mogła przynieść śmierć każdemu, kto by go zlekceważył. Wiedziała też, że był to spektakl rozgrywający się wyłącznie dla niej.

Dokładnie w momencie, w którym to pomyślała, mężczyzna podniósł twarz ku obiektywowi zawieszonej pod sufitem kamery. Dłonie miał wolne, bo chwilę wcześniej oddał bukiet czerwonych róż i apteczkę przestraszonemu chłopcu, który właśnie przeskoczył na inny ekran, by zaraz odnaleźć Natashę w garderobie baletnic. Przez chwilę była zbyt rozkojarzona, by zrozumieć, co się działo. Musiała cofnąć nagranie.

Nie, to nie było zwyczajne machanie dłońmi. To był migowy.

Natasha zamarła. Lodowato zimna kropla potu pociekła jej za koszulkę.

„Nie bój się", zamigał perfekcyjnie przeciętny agent, który potrzebował zaledwie kilku godzin, by ją wytropić i zagonić w ślepą uliczkę.


	4. Chapter 4

[x]: Zatem tak po prostu postanowiłeś nawiązać z nią kontakt. I zrobiłeś to, choć domyślałeś się już, że mogła być zabójczynią, której szukaliśmy od wielu miesięcy. Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to co najmniej lekkomyślne?

CB: Pewnie, że przyszło. Ale skoro mi przyszło, to jej też powinno, prawda?

[x]: Twój tok rozumowania sam w sobie wystarczy, by wydalić cię z TARCZY.

CB: Chciałem ją sprowokować i zobaczyć, co zrobi.

[x]: I jak ci wyszło?

CB: W ogóle nie wyszło. Zyskałem jedynie tyle, że Tasha wiedziała, że ją obserwuję.

[x]: Tasha? 

CB: Tak właśnie. Bo chociaż to wszystko rzeczywiście brzmi strasznie nieprofesjonalnie, to prawda jest taka, że dzięki tym różom zaskarbiłem sobie jej przychylność i nie musiałem już dłużej martwić się o brak partnera.

* * *

Nic nie powiedziała Pajęczarzowi. Wiedziała, że nie skończyłoby się na odsunięciu jej od zadania. Co konkretnie by z nią zrobił? Nie była pewna i zdecydowanie wolała tego nie sprawdzać. Bała się też, że jej błędy mogły okazać się zbyt poważne, aby którakolwiek z Wdów mogła przejąć misję. Że skompromitowała cały zespół.

Ale przecież róże były tylko dla niej. Te wygibasy z ASL również sprawiały wrażenie przeznaczonych wyłącznie dla jej oczu. Liczyła więc na to, że nie wszystko było stracone. Wystarczy, że będzie udawała samotną agentkę, przerażoną myślą o tym, iż ktoś ją przejrzał.

„Nie bój się”, powiedziały jego dłonie, smukłe i silne. Zbyt małe i masywne jak na pianistę. Zbyt duże i zwinne, by umknęło to jej uwadze.

Przegnała natrętne myśli i jeszcze raz spojrzała na mapę. Nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że chodziło o Lendvay, a konkretnie o urokliwą kamienicę pod numerem dwunastym. Ściany z czerwonej cegły obrastające bluszczem, wysokie pięknie zdobione okna, balkoniki i wieżyczki. Wyglądała tak niewinnie. Ale złamany szyfr sugerował, że za tą czarującą fasadą kryło się coś niewiarygodnie niebezpiecznego.

Szkoda tylko, że nikt nie powiedział Natashy, co takiego to było.

Owszem, wiedziała, że w przechwyconej wiadomości miejsce to określane było jako Archiwum. Było to jednak Archiwum przez wielkie „A”, co mogło oznaczać, że nazwa nijak miała się do tego, co czekało na Natashę w środku.

Było to o tyle frustrujące, że nawet stojąc trzysta metrów od celu, Natasha czuła się niepewnie. Zupełnie jakby nie tylko ona patrzyła na kamienicę, ale i kamienica patrzyła na nią, jakkolwiek to brzmiało. Gdy była tu wcześniej tego wieczora, czuła dokładnie to samo. Jakaś część Natashy szeptała lękliwie, że wchodzenie do środka to głupi pomysł, zwłaszcza w środku nocy.

Ale zadanie to zadanie. A Pajęczarz na pewno nie przyjąłby dobrze informacji o tym, że go zawiodła.

Miała na sobie luźny płaszcz, czerwony jak krew, za duży o rozmiar albo dwa, opadający jej niemal do kolan. Idealnie krył znajdujący się pod spodem czarny kostium oraz broń, którą Natasha chciała mieć pod ręką w każdej chwili. Wielkie okulary w grubych oprawkach zasłaniały niemal połowę jej twarzy, ustalenie kształtu szczęki utrudniał czarny szal, a szerokie rondo kapelusza rzucało cień na czerwone włosy. Uzupełniające całość wygodne buty na centymetrowym obcasie kazały widzieć w Natashy bogatą turystkę, idącą na spacer po uroczym wieczorze spędzonym w operze. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Liczyła na to, że udało się jej idealnie wymieszać kłamstwo z prawdą i tym razem nie przyciągnie niczyjej uwagi.

– Hej, mała, nie zgubiłaś się czasem? – zapytał ktoś po angielsku, niszcząc wyobrażenie Natashy o tym, jak perfekcyjne było jej przebranie.

„Nie tylko ty jesteś profesjonalistką, kochanie”, powiedziała kiedyś Madame B. „Niektórzy z nich będą gotowi na starcie z takimi jak ty”.

„Jak mam ich poznać?”

„Nie poznasz ich. Na tym polega problem”.

„Więc co powinnam zrobić?”

„A jak myślisz?”

„Czy to też jakiś test?”

„To lekcja, kochanie”.

Natasha doskonale pamiętała, co odpowiedziała wtedy Madame B. W gruncie rzeczy odpowiedź na jej pytanie była banalna i oczywista, a mimo to Natasha miała ogromny problem ze stosowaniem się do jedynego słusznego rozwiązania.

Jeśli nie było sposobu, aby rozróżnić tych przeciwników, którzy mogli stanowić zagrożenie, od tych, którzy nie zasługiwali na to, by traktować ich poważnie, należało uznać, że wszyscy jej przeciwnicy byli równie niebezpieczni. Problem polegał na tym, że Natasha zbyt bardzo wierzyła w swoje umiejętności, by kogokolwiek uważać za niebezpiecznego.

„Ktokolwiek to jest, nie może być gorszy od Pajęczarza”, pomyślała i odwróciła się powoli, wyginając pomalowane na czerwono usta w grymas mający imitować uśmiech.

Było ich pięciu. Wyglądali jak zwyczajni uliczni chuligani, ale prawdopodobieństwo, że takowi zupełnie przypadkiem zaczepiliby ją tuż obok numeru dwunastego przy Lendvay właśnie teraz, gdy kamienica stała się obiektem zainteresowania co najmniej kilku organizacji, było niezwykle małe.

„Albo po prostu mam dziś wybitnego pecha”.

– Wyglądam na zagubioną? – zapytała, starając się, by jej głos brzmiał zarazem uwodzicielsko i niewinnie.

– Wyglądasz jakbyś nie pasowała do tej dzielnicy, mała. Lepiej stąd zmykaj, jeśli nie chcesz kłopotów.

– Mam wrażenie, że pięciu mówiących biegle po angielsku drabów też niekoniecznie pasuje do tej okolicy – zauważyła ostrożnie i wydęła lekko usta. – Ale jeśli chcecie, mogę pokazać wam, jak trafić daleko, daleko stąd, gdzieś, gdzie będziecie cali i zdrowi.

– Przykro mi, mała, ale nie ma na to szans.

– Szkoda. Naprawdę chciałam być miła.

Każdy z nich miał przy sobie broń palną, ale żaden po nią nie sięgnął. Nawet ich głupota miała swoje granice. Nic tak nie przyciągało uwagi policji, jak seria wystrzałów w środku nocy. Rzucili się na siebie w całkowitej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie odgłosami uderzeń, sapnięć i stłumionych okrzyków bólu. Natasha w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzała lekceważyć napastników, ale bardzo szybko przekonała się, że do pięt nie dorastali mężczyźnie w garniturze.

To spostrzeżenie zirytowało ją tym bardziej, że najwyraźniej żaden z pięciu idiotów nie pomyślał, że Natasha będzie w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić. Banda idiotów.

Pierwszego posłała na ziemię po trzech sekundach. Drugiego cztery sekundy później. Trzeci sprawiał nieco problemów, bo z zadziwiającą wprawą zablokował trzy ciosy, z których każdy mógł pozbawić go przytomności. Jego strata. Zamiast ogłuszenia sprezentowała mu błyskawicznie skręcony kark. Głośne chrupnięcie jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że gość nie zdoła jej podziękować za natychmiastową i niemal bezbolesną śmierć. Cóż, trudno, Natasha i tak od razu się domyśliła, że savoir vivre nie był jego mocną stroną.

Czwarty i piąty, nauczeni porażkami swoich kumpli, mieli się na baczności. Odskoczyli od niej i zaczęli krążyć wokół Natashy, niepewnie wracając dłońmi do kabur, w których spoczywały ich pistolety. Natasha nie musiała posiadać telepatycznych zdolności, by wiedzieć, co działo się w ich głowach. Obaj zastanawiali się, czy warto było ryzykować przybycie policji dla wyeliminowania jednej kobiety.

Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się, że jej broń była całkowicie bezgłośna. Chwała niech będzie ukąszeniu wdowy. Wyciągnęła dłonie w stronę napastników i zacisnęła pięści. Włoski zjeżyły się jej na całym ciele. Uwielbiała to uczucie.

Czwarty drab runął na kolana, po czym zarył twarzą w asfalt. Natasha miała nadzieję, że złamał przy tym nos.

– Ty szma...! – zaczął szczęśliwiec numer pięć, ale urwał gwałtownie i padł bezwładnie na ziemię.

Natasha zmarszczyła brwi. Po ukąszeniu powinien być całkowicie sparaliżowany. Mówienie nie wchodziło w grę. Powoli podeszła do swego przeciwnika, teraz leżącego dziwnie bezwładnie, w pozycji, która sugerowała, że zadziałała na niego siła całkowicie fizyczna, a do tego całkiem spora.

Między jego łopatkami utkwiła strzała. Był to widok tak abstrakcyjny, że Natasha przez chwilę w ogóle nie mogła pojąć, czym był przypominający idiotycznie duży długopis kształt. Po plecach ściekła jej kropla zimnego potu. Za duży płaszcz nagle stał się jakby za ciasny. Rozejrzała się, ale światło ulicznych lamp wydobywało z ciemności jedynie wybrane punkty uliczki, nagle niepokojąco cichej i opustoszałej. Bała się włączyć noktowizor w okularach. Czy gdyby strzelec zobaczył, że podnosiła dłoń, strzeliłby również do niej? Musiał wiedzieć, że go szukała. Ale dlaczego wciąż żyła? Na co czekał?

„Nie bój się”.

Powolutku zaczęła wycofywać się w stronę kamienicy, w której podobno znajdowało się Archiwum. Sekundy rozciągały się w nieskończoność. Ale żyła. Zatem test nadal trwał. Intuicja (a może raczej idiotyczna nadzieja?) podpowiadała Natashy, że to właśnie cichy wielbiciel postanowił zabawić się w jej anioła stróża. Nie widziała powodu, żeby go zniechęcać. Podniosła z ziemi kapelusz, który zsunął się jej z głowy podczas walki, otrzepała go i zawiesiła na metalowym szpikulcu ogrodzenia. Nie potrzebowała migowego, by powiedzieć „Chodź za mną”.

Odwróciła się i stanęła na przeciwko niepozornych drewnianych drzwi. Wyglądały na stare i zniszczone, ale Natasha domyśliła się, że to kłamstwo. Sama też przecież wyglądała na kruchą i delikatną, a leżący na ulicy mężczyźni byli najlepszym dowodem na to, że nie należało oceniać książki po okładce. Przeniosła spojrzenie na elektroniczny panel domofonu.

Teraz pozna odpowiedź na pytanie, czy szyfr rzeczywiście został złamany i KGB przekazało jej właściwą kombinację. Przechwyconej wiadomości nigdy nie widziała. Zapewne nigdy nie była w jej pobliżu. Nie miała pojęcia, co znajdowało się w środku, jak brzmiała treść, jakiego użyto szyfru i w jaki sposób został on złamany. Nienawidziła takich sytuacji. Jeśli miała na kimś polegać, to wyłącznie na innych Wdowach.

„Albo na nim”.

Zaklęła pod nosem i zaczęła naciskać przyciski z siłą niemal wystarczającą, by zniszczyć cały panel.

Klucz.

Zero.

Pięć.

Dwa.

Dziewięć.

Zielony.

Przez chwilę nie działo się nic i Natasha zaczynała godzić się z myślą, że będzie musiała czym prędzej uciekać. Potem jednak rozległo się ciche buczenie, oznajmiające, że zamek blokujący drzwi zaakceptował kod i mogła wejść.

Obejrzała się na zdobiących asfalt drabów. Powinna się ich pozbyć. Schować pomiędzy drzewami, związać albo po prostu poderżnąć im gardła. Dowiedzieć się kim byli i skąd wiedzieli, że ktoś pojawi się na Lendvay. Ale mogła też zostawić ich, zupełnie bezbronnych, na pastwę swego cichego wielbiciela. Najprawdopodobniej ocalił jej życie, strzelając do ostatniego napastnika. Najprawdopodobniej ocalił całą jej misję, nie robiąc niczego, co zwróciłoby uwagę Pajęczarza.

Czy to takie dziwne, że zamierzała zostawić mu pięciu kolegów do zabawy? No, może trzech. Ale to nadal lepiej niż nic. Przemknęła wzrokiem po dachach okolicznych budynków. Domyślała się, że właśnie gdzieś tam się chował. Widziała jednak wyłącznie ciemność nocnego nieba, ozdobioną migoczącymi gwiazdami.

Weszła do kamienicy pod numerem dwunastym i wiedziona dziwnym przeczuciem, zostawiła uchylone drzwi.

„Wejdzie prosto w pułapkę”, pomyślała z zadowoleniem, gdy jednocześnie jakaś dawno zapomniana część niej po prostu nie chciała zostawać sama.


	5. Chapter 5

[x]: Byłeś gotowy zabić w jej obronie.

CB: Idiotów, którzy postanowili bawić się w odbudowywanie Hydry, gotów jestem zabijać i bez powodu.

[x]: Tym razem miałeś powód.

CB: Nie. Miałem pretekst. Poza tym, co innego miałem zrobić? Prędzej czy później i tak trzeba by było ich wyeliminować.

[x]: Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że można ich było przesłuchać?

CB: Tacy jak oni nigdy nie mają żadnych użytecznych informacji. A ja miałem inne priorytety.

[x]: To znaczy?

CB: To znaczy, że przede wszystkim zależało mi na wykonaniu zadania. Oczywiście.

[x]: Agencie, w twoim przypadku nic nie jest oczywiste.

CB: Uznam to za komplement.

[x]: Do rzeczy. Dlaczego nie wyeliminowałeś Romanoff? Miałeś do tego doskonałą okazję.

CB: Tak, miałem do tego doskonałą okazję, bo zostawiła mi otwarte drzwi. Dosłownie. Wszedłbym tam i tak, bo widziałem, jak wprowadzała kod, ale ona po prostu zostawiła mi otwarte drzwi. Nie mogłem jej tak po prostu zabić. Poza tym, ona też mnie nie zabiła.

[x] Uważasz, że byłaby w stanie to zrobić? Że byłaby w stanie zabić jednego z najlepszych agentów TARCZY?

CB: Jestem strzelcem. W bezpośrednim starciu nie miałbym z nią najmniejszych szans. Nie tylko ja.

[x]: Wydajesz się tym faktem zachwycony.

CB: Jestem tym zachwycony.

* * *

Spodziewała się niemal wszystkiego. Widziała kamienicę pod numerem dwunastym za dnia i w nocy, na żywo i na zdjęciach. Podejrzewała, że w środku zobaczy to, co widziała na zewnątrz, z tym, że bluszcz zastąpią pajęczyny, a pokruszone cegły – zapleśniały tynk. Poniekąd nawet spodziewała się, że w środku będzie nieco gorzej niż na zewnątrz, bo przecież wszystko wskazywało na to, że od wielu lat nikt tam nie wchodził.

Może właśnie dlatego nie była przygotowana na to, że przekraczając przez próg trafi prosto do statku kosmicznego z wizji pijanego Kubricka.

– Co do cholery? – jęknęła pod nosem, próbując jakoś poradzi sobie z tym, co widziała.

Niestety, w momencie, w którym pytanie opuściło jej usta, rozpoczęło się preludium do armagedonu.

Najwyraźniej głosem aktywowała jakiś koszmarnie czuły system bezpieczeństwa, który zaczął emitować czerwone promienie ospale przeczesujące korytarz. Wyglądały niewinnie i niepozornie, ale Natasha zdecydowanie wolała nie sprawdzać, co się stanie, jeśli którykolwiek z nich choćby ją muśnie. W zetknięciu z metalową posadzką syczały lekko i sprawiały, że w powietrze unosił się wąski strumień dymu. Co zrobiłyby z jej ciałem?

Krzywiąc się w odpowiedzi na to, co podsuwała jej wyobraźnia, Natasha zeszła z drogi najbliższemu promieniowi. Nie sprawiło jej to większej trudności – nie przewidziała jednak, że nieznaczny ruch skłoni promienie do pościgu. Najwyraźniej systemy obronne domu uruchamiały się kaskadowo i teraz będzie musiała zmierzyć się nie tylko z czujnikami głosu, ale i ruchu.

„Co będzie następne?”, pomyślała, uciekając najpierw przed jednym promieniem, potem przed kolejnym i następnym. Czy jej się wydawało, czy naprawdę promienie próbowały zagonić ją w kąt? Przeklinając własną nieostrożność, uskoczyła ponad nimi. A raczej spróbowała uskoczyć. Cholerne lasery natychmiast wyczuły jej zamiary i zmieniły kierunek, gdy była w powietrzu, przez co musiała przesunąć się w locie.

Zamiast wylądować z gracją rosyjskiej baletnicy, runęła na posadzkę z łoskotem i omal nie zawyła z bólu. Zaczęła drżeć i zrobiło się jej ciemno przed oczami, ale jakimś cudem zdołała nawet nie pisnąć. Nie chciała myśleć o tym, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby się odezwała. Liczyła jedynie na to, że uda się jej odzyskać kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, zanim lasery znów ruszą w jej kierunku.

„Miło byłoby przynajmniej widzieć, co się dzieje”, pomyślała dokładnie w momencie, w którym ktoś krzyknął:

– Na ziemię!

– Jestem na ziemi, kretynie! – odwarknęła, ale nie zamierzała się kłócić. Przylgnęła do posadzki i zmusiła się, by zasłonić głowę ramionami.

Chwilę później nastąpiła eksplozja tak głośna, że do listy bezużytecznych zmysłów Natasha mogła dodać również słuch. Najchętniej krzyczałaby z bólu i frustracji, ale poza irytującym dzwonieniem słyszała też głos Madame B. Głos lepki i śliski, ale zarazem ostry niczym nóż, wbijający się głęboko w jej duszę.

„Nie zawiedź mnie, mała Wdowo”.

„A jeśli zawiodę?”

Nigdy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Madame B. nie musiała nic mówić, jej spojrzenie jasno dawało do zrozumienia, co czeka Natashę, jeśli ta choć raz ją rozczaruje.

A teraz właśnie balansowała na krawędzi, na linie zawieszonej nad przepaścią. I to na oczach jakiegoś mężczyzny. Sapnęła i zaczęła się podnosić, choć przed oczami wciąż tańczyły jej mroczki. Kim był? Czy to jeden z drabów jakimś cudem się obudził i pobiegł za nią? Czy może raczej...

Krzyknęła, gdy niespodziewanie ktoś chwycił ją za ramię. Spróbowała się wyrwać, ale uścisk był zbyt silny.

– Hej, hej, spokojnie.

Jego głos był łagodny, miękki, ale zarazem męski i nieco ochrypły. W innych okolicznościach dałaby wiele, by móc go słuchać. Teraz jednak nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że się z niej śmiał.

– Nie dotykaj mnie – syknęła. Wzrok powoli się jej wyostrzał i nie miała już najmniejszych wątpliwości, że tuż obok siedział jej tajemniczy wielbiciel.

Odsunął się odrobinę i podniósł puste dłonie w pojednawczym geście. Zazwyczaj podobne zachowanie działało na nią jak czerwona płachta na byka. Na jej twarzy rozkwitał uśmiech a w głowie rodził się szczegółowy plan wybitnie bolesnych tortur. Tym razem było inaczej. Jedyne, o czym potrafiła myśleć, to swoboda, z jaką jego dłonie mówiły „nie bój się” nawet bez ASL. W rozpaczliwej próbie odcięcia się od niego, zamknęła oczy. Tak czy inaczej potrzebowała jeszcze kilku chwil, by dojść do siebie.

Zaczęła odliczać w myślach od dziesięciu do zera. Powoli, bardzo powoli odzyskiwała władzę nad własnym ciałem. Wraz z tym jednak coraz bardziej uświadamiała sobie bliskość dziwnego mężczyzny. Jego oddech stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, a promieniujące od niego ciepło coraz bardziej działało Natashy na nerwy. Dlaczego wciąż był tak blisko? Wprawdzie nie robił nic, co mogłoby wzbudzić jej podejrzenia, ale to nie oznaczało jeszcze, że zamierzała porzucić ostrożność.

A mimo to pokusa, by choć odrobinę opuścić gardę okazała się zbyt silna. Rozluźniła mięśnie i usiadła w wygodniejszej pozycji, po czym uchyliła powieki, żeby przyjrzeć się swemu wybawcy, który wciąż klęczał tuż obok niej z podniesionymi dłońmi. Był dokładnie tak nijaki, jak go zapamiętała z nagrania. Teraz jednak mogła podziwiać go z bliska. Tak właśnie – podziwiać, bo w tej chwili wydawał się Natashy najpiękniejszym mężczyzną na świecie.

– Czemu jeszcze mnie nie zabiłeś? – zapytała, chcąc jak najprędzej rozprawić się z tym idiotycznym zachwytem, pasującym do małej dziewczynki, ale na pewno nie do Czarnej Wdowy.

– Niby dlaczego miałbym cię zabijać?

– Bo coś mi podpowiada, że stoimy po przeciwnych stronach barykady.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i przechylił głowę.

– A co to za barykada? – zapytał tak niewinnie, że miała ochotę wybić mu kilka zębów.

– Jesteś idiotą czy tylko udajesz?

– Mogłabyś sprecyzować pytanie?

Natasha zazgrzytała zębami. Słowne przepychanki to naprawdę ostatnie, na co miała teraz ochotę. Domyślała się, dlaczego mężczyzna nie chciał odpowiadać na jej pytania, ale nie musiał przecież robić uników w tak irytujący sposób. Nie, bycie wkurzającym zdecydowanie nie należało do jego priorytetów, ale z jakiegoś powodu wkładał w to mnóstwo serca. Czyżby chciał ją sprowokować? Jego niedoczekanie.

– Słuchaj – zaczęła z cierpliwością, z jaką zmęczona matka uspokaja dziecko. – I tak w pewnym momencie będziesz chciał mnie zabić. Dlaczego nie zrobisz tego teraz, gdy nie mam siły, by cię powstrzymać? Przesłuchiwanie nic ci nie da, bo sama niewiele wiem, a to, co wiem, sprawi ci więcej kłopotów, niż jest to tego warte. Gdybyś zabił mnie teraz, zaoszczędziłbyś mnóstwo czasu i energii. Co ty na to?

Mówiąc to, odsunęła się od niego powoli. Nie planowała wcale uciekać, wiedziała, że na to jej nie pozwoli. Instynktownie jednak przygotowywała się na starcie, kurewsko niesprawiedliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że wciąż dochodziła do siebie po walce z laserami. Spodziewała się, że się na nią rzuci. Może w głębi serca nawet na to liczyła, bo śmierć z jego ręki zapowiadała się znacznie lepiej niż z ręki Pajęczarza. Nie spodziewała się jednak zupełnie, że chwyci ją za ramię, przyciągnie do siebie i szepnie na ucho:

– Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Prawie weszłaś w zasięg kolejnych czujników.

Podążyła za jego spojrzeniem i zaklęła siarczyście, na to jej książę z bajki zaśmiał się pod nosem. Miał rację. Jego strzała uwolniła ich od miotacza laserów broniącego wejścia, dzięki czemu mogli w miarę bezpiecznie siedzieć w swoim kącie i zaplanować kolejne kroki. Jednak najprawdopodobniej kilka centymetrów od lewego ramienia Natashy zaczynało się pole widzenia kolejnego zestawu czujników ruchu. Nie dostrzegając ich, udowodniła sama sobie, że nie była jeszcze gotowa, by z kimkolwiek walczyć.

Odsunęła się, tym razem powoli i ostrożnie, nie chcąc ponownie ściągnąć na siebie laserowego piekła, i uważniej przyjrzała się swemu wybawcy. Czy to możliwe, że przyciemniane okulary były w rzeczywistości zaawansowanym gadżetem szpiegowskim, który umożliwiał wykrywanie pułapek? Miała nadzieję, że tak, bo coś podobnego zdecydowanie by się jej teraz przydało.

– Co to za miejsce? – zapytała, zastanawiając się, czy mogłaby zachować okulary tylko dla siebie, gdy już rozprawi się z misją. Może i tajemniczy wielbiciel nie palił się do zabijania, ale Natasha zdecydowanie nie zamierzała zostawiać przy życiu nikogo, kto mógłby jej zaszkodzić.

– Nie wiesz?

Romanoff westchnęła. Mogli tak podpuszczać się nawzajem w nieskończoność. Z jej perspektywy było to o tyle proste, że naprawdę niemal nic nie wiedziała o tej koszmarnej kamienicy. Istniała jednak mała, maleńka szansa, że jeśli zacznie mówić, to on zrewanżuje się tym samym. Przechyliła więc głowę w udawanym zamyśleniu i zaczęła powoli:

– Wiem tylko, że to coś w rodzaju tajnego magazynu.

– Serio? I co niby tu trzymają?

Przewróciła oczami, po raz kolejny w przeciągu kilku minut zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę był idiotą, czy tylko fenomenalnie udawał.

– A ty tego nie wiesz? Nic a nic? Skoro tu jesteś, powinieneś dysponować przynajmniej podstawowymi informacjami.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i to w taki sposób, że dreszcz przemknął Natashy po plecach.

– Dokładnie to samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie, Bolszoj. A jednak tu jesteś, prawda?

Fakt, że mu nie odpowiedziała, sam w sobie musiał być najlepszą odpowiedzią, bo ponownie parsknął śmiechem. „Bardzo dobrze, śmiej się”, pomyślała zawistnie, obiecując sobie w duchu, że jego śmierć będzie bardzo powolna i cholernie bolesna.


	6. Chapter 6

[x]: Zdradziłeś jej, do kogo należało Archiwum?

CB: Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nie jestem idiotą.

[x]: Ale zasugerowałeś, że wiesz więcej od niej.

CB: Tak.

[x]: Agencie.

CB: Ja miałem swoje informacje, ona miała swoje, to chyba akurat nie było nic nieoczekiwanego. Przeciwnie, sama chyba była w stanie się tego domyślić. Dlatego między innymi doszedłem do wniosku, że powinienem postawić sprawę jasno.

[x]: W jakim celu?

CB: Tylko w ten sposób mogliśmy stworzyć w miarę sprawnie działający zespół.

[x]: Agencie, twoje podejście do tej sprawy jest co najmniej niepokojące. Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego od razu nie skontaktowałeś się z którymkolwiek ze swoich przełożonych.

CB: (po dłuższej przerwie) Phil Coulson nie zrobił tego w moim przypadku. Nie skontaktował się z wami, gdy postanowił dać mi szansę. Wolał sam zadecydować, czy na to zasługuję, czy nie. Chciałem zrobić to samo dla niej.

[x]: Uznałeś, że istnieje szansa, by przeszła na naszą stronę?

CB: Nie. Tu nie chodziło o żadną szansę. Chodziło wyłącznie o to, że ona już nie miała siły. Nie miała siły postawić na swoim, wyrwać się tym psychopatom i uciec. I to doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa. Grunt osuwał się jej spod stóp, a ona tańczyła dalej. Kurwa mać, to najtwardsza suka z jaką kiedykolwiek miałem do czynienia. Ktokolwiek wpadł na pomysł, żeby zrobić z niej bezmyślną marionetkę, był skończonym kretynem.

[x]: Agencie, obawiam się, że bez względu na okoliczności, w przeciwieństwie do agenta Coulsona nie masz uprawnień do podejmowania podobnych decyzji.

CB: I dlatego tu jesteśmy, prawda?

* * *

Miał na imię Clint i był najbardziej irytującym dupkiem, jakiego w życiu spotkała. Jak choć przez chwilę mogła myśleć, że był wyjątkowy? Wyjątkowo wkurwiający – to jedyne określenie, jakie w tej chwili Natasha potrafiła do niego przypisać. A mimo to czuła się przy nim zupełnie bezpiecznie. Gdy szedł tuż obok niej ze strzałą nałożoną na cięciwę, miała wrażenie, że nic im nie groziło, że mogli wszystko, że to cholerne Archiwum niczym ich nie zaskoczy.

I to właśnie ją martwiło. Nawet przy innej Wdowie nie zachowywałaby się tak... beztrosko. Co w nią wstąpiło? Owszem, nie zabił jej. Ocalił ją też zapewne więcej niż raz. Ale czy oznaczało to, że mogła zachowywać się tak nieracjonalnie? Co by powiedziała Madame B., gdyby ją teraz zobaczyła?

– Nie idziemy trochę za szybko? – zapytała ostrożnie Natasha, lekko zaniepokojona błyskami otaczającej ich elektroniki.

– Nie, dlaczego? – Miała wrażenie, że Clint w ogóle nie zrozumiał jej pytania.

– Bo możemy nie zdążyć zareagować, gdy znowu coś zacznie do nas strzelać.

– A, czyli po prostu boisz się, że masz za słaby refleks.

– Mam fenomenalny refleks. – Dlaczego w ogóle dawała mu się wciągać w te słowne przepychanki?

– Hm. Czyli mogę wyjść z założenia, że po prostu ci się podobam i nie chcesz, aby stała mi się krzywda. To naprawdę urocze z twojej strony, ale po pierwsze wszystko mam pod kontrolą i nic mi nie grozi, a po drugie to mam już narzeczoną, więc przepraszam, jeśli złamałem ci serce, ale nic między nami nie będzie.

Natasha miała ochotę zawyć z wściekłości. Udało się jej ograniczyć irytację do przewrócenia oczami, ale w myślach dusiła go jego własnymi flakami. Co on sobie wyobrażał? I dlaczego mówił jej to wszystko? Czemu zdradzał informacje, które mogła wykorzystać przeciwko niemu?

I jakim cudem ktoś taki jak on w ogóle nakłonił jakąkolwiek kobietę, by się z nim związała? Co za niedorzeczność!

– Przekaż jej moje najszczersze kondolencje – prychnęła Romanoff, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed odrobiną złośliwości.

– Oj, nie bądź zazdrosna.

– Zazdrosna? O czym ty bredzisz?

– Zawsze możemy zostać przyjaciółmi.

– Przykro mi, nie mam czasu na podobne idiotyzmy.

– Daj spokój, wiem, że w głębi serca... Stój.

Jedno słowo, ułamek sekundy – dokładnie tyle potrzeba było, aby Clint przeobraził się z irytującego dupka w godnego podziwu profesjonalistę. Jakim cudem granica była aż tak cienka? Czy w ogóle istniała jakaś granica? Może Natasha jedynie ją sobie wyobrażała, nie mogąc pojąć, jak właściwie działała dwoista natura jej nowego towarzysza?

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Cokolwiek czekało przed nimi, już jej się nie podobało. Zdecydowanie jednak mogła zachwycać się metamorfozą Clinta. Irytujący uśmieszek przepadł bez śladu. Pomiędzy brwiami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. To nie złudzenie czy pobożne życzenia – naprawdę był agentem idealnym.

– Co się dzieje?

– Tam, widzisz? – Wskazał na koniec korytarza, który niepokojąco przypominał ślepą uliczkę. Po drzwiach nie było ani śladu, ale błękitne błyski i panel z migającym ponaglająco ekranem sugerowały, że to nie koniec. – Przypomina jakiś punkt kontrolny.

Natasha zaklęła pod nosem. Clint miał rację. Panel przypominał bardziej zaawansowaną wersję domofonu, który pokonała przy wejściu. A teraz przyszła pora na etap drugi. I drugi kod. Tu jednak pojawiał się problem – Natasha dostała tylko jeden kod.

Zaklęła ponownie, tym razem tak szpetnie, że Clint najpierw skrzywił się zniesmaczony, a zaraz potem parsknął śmiechem.

– Coś nie tak?

Powiedzieć mu? Przyznać otwarcie, że nie dostała wszystkich potrzebnych informacji, by pokonać ten labirynt szaleńców? Zerknęła na niego i coś w niej pękło, gdy z autentyczną troską podniósł okulary, by mogła spojrzeć prosto w jego błękitne oczy. Cholera, nic dziwnego, że ukrywał je pod szkłami. Sprawiały, że jego twarz stawała się łagodniejsza, a on sam wydawał się pociesznym chłopakiem z sąsiedztwa. Takim, dla którego traci się głowę już w dzieciństwie – i o którym nigdy się nie zapomina.

– Nie pójdziemy dalej.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie mam kodu.

– Na pewno?

– Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem teraz w humorze do żartów?

– Coś mi mówi, że w takim humorze to nie byłaś jeszcze nigdy. – Przewróciła oczami. – Nie, słuchaj, mówię zupełnie poważnie, jest szansa, że wiesz, jaki jest kod, ale po prostu jeszcze nie wiesz, że to wiesz.

– Clint, błagam, nie testuj mojej cierpliwości, bo nasze drogi rozejdą się w trybie natychmiastowym.

– Dobra, spróbujmy inaczej. Podaj mi pierwszy kod.

– Chyba kpisz.

– Natasha. Nie czas na to. Podaj mi kod.

– Nie ma mowy.

– Podaj. Mi. Kod.

Czy to nie on niedawno wytknął jej, że najprawdopodobniej miała zbyt mało informacji o Archiwum, by w ogóle w nim przebywać? Czy nie sugerował wtedy, że wiedział więcej od niej?

„Przecież i tak będę musiała go zabić, więc to nie ma znaczenia”, skarciła się w myślach. Westchnęła głęboko i wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym wydechu:

– Zero, pięć, dwa, dziewięć.

Clint zmarszczył brwi i przez irytująco długą chwilę mielił tę informację, po czym niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się jak szaleniec, zatarł dłonie i ruszył w stronę panelu.

– Czekaj, co robisz? – syknęła Natasha, biegnąc tuż za nim.

– Załatwiam nam przejście dalej.

– To znaczy?

– Wiem, jaki jest drugi kod.

– Niby skąd.

Popatrzył na nią jak na idiotkę.

– Ty naprawdę nie wiesz nic a nic o tym miejscu, prawda?

– Clint, to nie czas na... – urwała gwałtownie i zamarła, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w palce Clinta, które zaczęły wbijać kod.

Czas zwolnił. Natasha miała wrażenie, że między jednym uderzeniem serca a drugim mija cała wieczność.

Osiem.

Sześć.

Sześć.

Dziewięć.

Odgłos niepokojąco przypominający coś pomiędzy sykiem a mechaniczną maszynką do mielenia mięsa kazał Natashy pogodzić się z myślą, że to jej koniec. Umrze tutaj. Z największym idiotą na świecie jako jedynym towarzyszem. Miała za swoje. A mogła od razu powiedzieć prawdę Pajęczarzowi. Owszem, najprawdopodobniej obdarłby ją ze skóry, poćwiartował i rzucił pozostałym Wdowom na pożarcie, ale przynajmniej nie musiałaby...

Panel błysnął na zielono, ściana przed nimi pękła na dwoje i rozsunęła się na boki.

– _Et voilà_! – zawołał Clint i złożył Natashy głęboki ukłon.

– Jakim cudem?

– Normalnie. Złamałem kod.

– Ale jakim cudem?

– Na podstawie pierwszego kodu? Wiesz, to wcale nie było takie trudne. Wystarczyło tylko przeprowadzić szczegółowy research na temat tego miejsca. Ale, jak już ustaliliśmy, nie zrobiłaś tego, więc zapewne równie dobrze mógłbym powiedzieć, że gdy byłaś zajęta panikowaniem, krzyknąłem: Sezamie, otwórz się!

– Zamknij się – wysyczała, uświadamiając sobie zarazem, że po raz pierwszy w życiu zareagowała tak infantylnie na słowa jakiegokolwiek mężczyzny.

Nie, nie chodziło o to, że była wściekła. Z wściekłością mogłaby sobie poradzić. Chodziło o to, że ona, Natasha Romanoff, najlepsza spośród wszystkich Czarnych Wdów, rumieniła się jak mała dziewczynka. Bo jakby na to nie spojrzeć, Clint naprawdę jej zaimponował. Owszem, być może gdyby wiedziała o tym miejscu to wszystko, co on, również by sobie poradziła. Ale nic nie zmieniało faktu, że on poradził sobie z kodem, a ona nie miała bladego pojęcia, jak tego dokonał.

Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, samymi kącikami ust, ale po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna – absolutnie szczerze.

– Prowadź, geniuszu – zachęciła go, na co jej prywatny wybawiciel uśmiechnął się jak mały chłopczyk, którego rodzice zabrali na urodziny do parku rozrywki. Choć może w przypadku Clinta cyrk pasowałby bardziej.


	7. Chapter 7

[x]: (westchnienie)

CB: Co tym razem?

[x]: Złamałeś przy niej kod?

CB: Tak.

[x]: I nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może to dać jej nad tobą przewagę?

CB: Pewnie, że przyszło, ale prawda jest taka, że wszystko miałem pod kontrolą.

[x]: Doprawdy?

CB: Oczywiście. Proszę pamiętać, że w rzeczywistości znałem kod, który wprowadziła, wchodząc do Archiwum. Jednak ona po pierwsze: nie wiedziała, że wiem, po drugie: podała mi kod niemal bez najmniejszych oporów. Czy to nie oczywiste, że miałem ją w garści?

[x]: Podziwiam twoją przenikliwość. W połączeniu z faktem, że rzeczywiście udało ci się złamać kod, stawia cię w nieco lepszym świetle.

CB: Chyba nie powinienem w takim razie przyznawać, że nie miałem pojęcia, że to zadziała.

[x]: Zechcesz zlitować się nad moją cierpliwością i jakoś to rozwinąć?

CB: Przecież cały świat wiedział, że Howard Stark nienawidził swojego syna. Kto mógłby przypuszczać, że wykorzysta jego imię, jako wewnętrzny kod do swojego najtajniejszego skarbca?

[x]: Może spodziewał się, że dzięki temu zmniejszy prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś się tam włamie. 

CB: Nie wiem. Nie znałem gościa. Wiem tylko, że gdyby żył, kopnąłbym go w dupę i kazał...

[x]: Agencie. Do rzeczy. Co było dalej?

* * *

Natasha modliła się w duchu, aby nie natrafili na kolejne zakodowane drzwi. Podejrzewała, że jej limit szczęścia został już wykorzystany, być może nawet zaciągnęła jakiś kredyt, który niedługo przyjdzie jej spłacić. Nadszedł czas, by spojrzała prawdzie w oczy.

Po pierwsze: obcy agent, zamiast ją zabić, postanowił z nią współpracować.

Po drugie: Ocalił jej życie. I to zapewne nie raz.

Po trzecie: Posiadał informacje, których jej brakowało, aby skutecznie wypełnić misję.

Po czwarte: Ewidentnie miał nie tylko farta, ale i umiejętności, które w przedziwny sposób uzupełniały jej własne.

Po piąte: Chyba powoli zaczynała go lubić.

– Skąd ta smutna mina? Przecież idzie nam wyśmienicie – zawołał Clint z entuzjazmem, sprzedając Natashy kuksańca pod żebra.

Spojrzała na niego spode łba. Gdyby dotknął jej ktokolwiek inny, uznałaby to za oficjalne pozwolenie, by go zabić. Może nie natychmiast, ale w najbliższej przyszłości. I na pewno nie byłaby to śmierć bezbolesna. Z Clintem sprawa się jednak komplikowała. Nie, nie dlatego, że Natasha nie miałaby sumienia poderżnąć mu gardła. Po prostu istniała niepokojąca możliwość, że nie dałaby mu rady.

– Strzelałeś z tym hasłem, prawda? – zapytała, desperacko chwytając się myśli, że część z jego sukcesów to zwyczajny fart.

– Nie.

– Kłamiesz.

– Co to zmienia? Przecież udało się nam przejść. Chyba tylko to się liczy.

– Mogło się nie udać.

– Wtedy po prostu spróbowalibyśmy czegoś innego.

Natasha zatrzymała się gwałtownie i spojrzała na Clinta, kipiąc z furii, której źródła nie potrafiła zrozumieć.

– Nie. Nie ma żadnego „my”. I niczego byśmy nie spróbowali, gdyby ten plac zabaw geniusza-psychopaty postanowił wybebeszyć wszystkich intruzów.

– Wybacz, skarbie, ale właśnie przeczysz sama sobie. Siedzimy w tym razem, a więc oczywiście, że jakieś „my” jednak istnieje. I zaufaj mi, może i byłem w szoku, że udało mi się rozgryźć kod, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że go rozgryzłem, co nie?

– Nadal nie rozumiem, jak ci się to udało.

– To nie było takie trudne. Wystarczyło wiedzieć, do kogo należał ten budynek.

– I ty to wiedziałeś.

– Oczywiście.

– I to w zupełności wystarczyło.

– Poniekąd. Po prostu zastanowiłem się, komu mogłoby zależeć na tym, by tu wejść, oraz kogo właściciel mógłby chcieć wpuścić.

W jakiś dziwny sposób miało to sens. Nie potrafiła jednak wyjaśnić dlaczego. Może przez Clinta zmniejszyła się jej odporność na głupotę? Może po prostu przestała radzić sobie z odróżnieniem prawdy od absurdu? Czy to możliwe, że przez tego kretyna już nigdy nie będzie w stanie właściwie ocenić głębokości bagna, w które wdepnęła? Niepokój mieszał się w niej z frustracją. Przeklęta elektronika, dziwne błyski i świadomość, że w każde chwili mogą zostać rozsmarowani na lepką, parującą maź przez lasery czy inne genialne pułapki wcale nie pomagały.

Ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że na liście zagrożeń doszło do pewnej rotacji. Szkolono ją, by potrafiła poradzić sobie z wszelkimi pułapkami, jakie mogły czaić się na nią w tym przeklętym miejscu. Więc choć się ich bała, wiedziała, że da radę. Pierwsze miejsca zajmowali więc ci, którzy zajmowali się jej treningiem. Od lat o miejsce na podium walczyli zaciekle Madame B. i Pajęczarz. W pewnym sensie stanowili oni filary Czerwonego Pokoju w umyśle Natashy.

A teraz ktoś postanowił niby mimochodem burzyć ściany jej bezpiecznej samotni. Wyciągać z kątów myśli, które dusiła w zarodku. Wpuszczać do środka światło.

Czuła ciepło jego ramienia, gdy szli tuż obok siebie, i było jej z tym kurewsko dobrze. Cholera, musiała go zabić teraz. Natychmiast. Wbić mu nóż pod żebra, zanim będzie za późno. Jego zakrwawione zwłoki na posadzce były łatwiejsze do zaakceptowania, niż perspektywa złapania go za rękę, splecenia jego długich i silnych palców z jej krótkimi i drobnymi, oparcia głowy o umięśnione ramię – tylko dlaczego ta druga opcja wydawała się coraz bardziej kusząca?

„Jestem Wdową”, upomniała się, zaciskając dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły się jej w skórę. Uczono ją, jak zabijać, manipulować, wydobywać informacje, skradać się, kłamać i zwodzić. Nie potrafiła jednak zupełnie poradzić sobie z sytuacją, w której żadne z powyższych nie wchodziło w grę.

Kątem oka zerknęła na Clinta i uświadomiła sobie coś, co do tej pory jej umykało.

Myślał dokładnie o tym samym.

Kimkolwiek w rzeczywistości był i bez względu na to, co w życiu przeszedł – znalazł się w tym samym miejscu, co Natasha. Przed sobą miał też identyczną paletę możliwości. Miał przełożonych, których może darzył respektem, a może panicznie się bał. Miał też zadanie do wykonania. A Natasha była zmienną, której nie planował w swoim równaniu.

To spostrzeżenie kazało jej zastanowić się nad czymś, czego do tej pory nie brała pod uwagę. Co jeśli naprawdę nie uda się jej go zabić? Nie, nie ze względu na emocjonalną słabość. Clint był silniejszy od niej. Możliwe, że bardziej spostrzegawczy. Miał niesamowity refleks i z pewnością znał się na sztukach walki. Preferował też dość niekonwencjonalną broń (kto normalny używał w tych czasach łuku?) i to czyniło go bardziej nieprzewidywalnym, niż Natasha gotowa była przyznać.

Istniała jeszcze jedna możliwość: oddać to drugie w ręce swoich przełożonych. Oddać Clinta w ręce Pajęczarza.

– Nie – syknęła Natasha, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

– Co? – zapytał Clint, wyrwany nagle z własnych rozmyślań.

Cudownie. Jeśli miała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, co do tego, że przy Clincie zachowywała się jak skończona idiotka, to teraz mogła je z czystym sumieniem pożegnać i zastąpić absolutną pewnością. Przygryzła dolną wargę, by pozbawić się resztek godności, i wskazała przed siebie.

– Czy to kolejne drzwi?

Clint podniósł jedną brew, jakby zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle przejmował się idiotką, jaką teraz musiała mu się wydawać. Albo jakby próbował rozgryźć, co chciała przed nim ukryć, robiąc z siebie kretynkę.

– To winda.

– Och, no tak, rzeczywiście. Myślisz, że też będzie jakoś zabezpieczona?

– Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się o tym przekonać – skwitował Clint i raźnym krokiem ruszył w stronę windy. Natashy pozostało tylko ruszyć za nim i po raz kolejny zdusić w sobie wątpliwości. Nic się przecież nie stanie, jeśli jeszcze chwilę poczeka z poderżnięciem mu gardła, prawda?

Gdy stanęli przed wejściem do windy, szybko stało się jasne, że ktokolwiek zabezpieczył Archiwum, nie brał pod uwagę, że ktoś nieproszony zdoła dotrzeć tak daleko.

– Żadnego panelu i żadnego hasła. Czy tylko mi się to nie podoba? – prychnął Clint, werbalizując obawy Natashy.

– Jest jeden przycisk.

– Pytanie brzmi: czy powinniśmy go przycisnąć?

– Nie zaszliśmy tak daleko tylko po to, żeby teraz uciec przed windą.

– To nie windy się boję.

– Jeśli wiesz, co znajduje się w Archiwum, to doskonały moment, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć.

– Po co? Żebyś mogła mnie ogłuszyć, związać i porzucić?

– Dla twojej informacji, nigdy nie planowałam cię ogłuszać, wiązać i porzucać.

– Ooo, wzięłabyś mnie ze sobą? To takie urocze.

– Po co miałabym brać ze sobą zwłoki? Jesteś obrzydliwy.

– Ach, ty i to twoje poczucie humoru.

Natasha przewróciła oczami.

– Nie żartuję.

– A co powiesz na to, żebyśmy po tym wszystkim skoczyli na hot dogi?

– Co z twoją narzeczoną?

– Tasha, to chyba oczywiste, że poszłaby z nami.

Tasha? Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej ktoś zdrobnił jej imię? Nie potrafiła sobie tego przypomnieć, ale podobało się jej, jak brzmiało z jego ust. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i przechyliła głowę.

– Jesteś naprawdę uroczy, gdy tak desperacko próbujesz mnie przekonać, że wcale nie będziesz sam próbował mnie zabić.

– Łamiesz mi serce. Dlaczego tak trudno ci uwierzyć, że naprawdę cię lubię i chcę ci pomóc?

– Dlaczego miałbyś mi pomagać? – Uświadomiła sobie, jak desperacko zabrzmiało jej pytanie, gdy było już za późno, by obrócić je w żart.

Clint zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią z zadziwiającą powagą. Choć czasem miała wrażenie, że puszczał jej słowa mimo uszu, to w tej chwili nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że patrzył prosto na nią, w sam środek jej duszy. Że rozbierał ją na czynniki pierwsze i gotów był zamknąć w ciasnym uścisku każdą obrzydliwą cząstkę, którą wydobywał na światło dzienne.

– Spójrz tylko na siebie – szepnął ochryple. – Nie masz wrażenia, że się marnujesz?

– Nie, to wcale nie... – zaczęła niepewnie, gdy chęć rzucenia mu się w ramiona walczyła w niej z pragnieniem uduszenia go gołymi rękoma.

– Nie pasujesz do nich.

– Nic o mnie nie wiesz.

– Pewnie, możesz zgrywać niedostępną. Ale kiedyś nadejdzie moment...

– Nie nadejdzie.

– Wmawiaj to sobie.

– Nic nie muszę sobie wmawiać.

– Jasne. Powiedz mi jeszcze tylko, bo właśnie zacząłem się zastanawiać, wolisz, gdy mówi się do ciebie „Tasha” czy może jednak „Nat”?

– Wolałabym, żebyś w ogóle do mnie nie mówił – skłamała.

– Zastanowię się nad tym – odparł w taki sposób, że nawet nie łudziła się, że to prawda.

Zamknęła oczy i doszła do wniosku, że wszystko jej jedno. Z Clintem u boku mogła powitać śmierć z uśmiechem na ustach. Przynajmniej miała pewność, które z nich będzie wyglądało głupiej. Nacisnęła przycisk windy i z ulgą patrzyła, jak drzwi rozsuwają się na boki i odsłaniają zupełnie normalne wnętrze.

Weszli do środka i zaczęli rozglądać się za kolejnym przyciskiem. A ponieważ tu również znaleźli tylko jeden, oboje musieli zmierzyć się z paskudnym poczuciem, że koniec ich wspólnej podróży był już bardzo blisko.

– Jedzie w dół – zauważył zupełnie niepotrzebnie Clint, gdy winda ruszyła. – Jak w jakimś głupim horrorze o zombie.

– Bardziej zastanawia mnie, dlaczego chować coś pod ziemią, gdy ma się do dyspozycji cały budynek – wyznała Natasha, zapominając zupełnie o tym, że nie powinna odsłaniać myśli przed swym tymczasowym towarzyszem.

– Żeby budynek mógł spokojnie popadać w ruinę, podczas gdy ukryte w nim skarby będą bezpiecznie ukryte – odparł Clint, obojętnie wzruszając ramionami. – Bardziej zastanawia mnie, jakim cudem nieużywana od wielu lat winda działa tak sprawnie.

– Naprawdę cię to dziwi? Po tych wszystkich laserach i kodach? – Natasha prychnęła, choć w rzeczywistości sama też nie mogła się nadziwić temu wszystkiemu, co znaleźli wewnątrz budynku. – Poza tym, nie powinieneś chyba być aż tak zdziwiony, skoro wiesz, do kogo należało Archiwum.

– I domyślam się, że ty też chciałabyś to wiedzieć.

– Nie miałabym nic przeciwko.

– Zabawna jesteś.

– Przeciwnie, jestem śmiertelnie poważna.

– Powiem ci wszystko, co tylko będziesz chciała wiedzieć, pod warunkiem, że dobrowolnie pójdziesz spotkać się z moimi przełożonymi, gdy wszystko już się skończy.

– Czyli zamierzasz mnie pojmać? A dlaczego to nie ja miałabym pojmać ciebie?

– A na co wam ja? Byłbym tragiczną baletnicą.

– Tego nie wiesz – odparła Natasha, odwracając głowę, by nie widział szerokiego uśmiechu, który zagościł jej na ustach. Mimowolnie wyobraziła go sobie w baletkach i, och, cóż to był za widok!

– Oj, wiem. Ale za to gdybyście potrzebowali linoskoczka albo połykacza ognia...

Tego było już za wiele. Natasha parsknęła śmiechem, którego nie zdołało powstrzymać nawet zasłonięcie ust dłońmi. Jakimś przedziwnym cudem ten kretyn sprawiał, że czuła się lekka i wolna. Zupełnie jakby gdzieś tam na zewnątrz nie czekali na nią Pajęczarz i pozostałe Wdowy. Kiedy po raz ostatni słyszała w głowie głos Madame B.? Zupełnie nie pamiętała. Był tylko Clint, jego idiotyczne poczucie humoru i zaraźliwa beztroska.

Może właśnie dlatego zrobiło się jej przykro, gdy winda zjechała na sam dół. To naprawdę miał być koniec? Coś zacisnęło się gwałtownie w okolicy jej mostka. Będzie musiała go zabić. Szybko i bezboleśnie, dla jego własnego dobra. Owszem, może i Pajęczarz byłby zainteresowany wzięciem pod swoje skrzydła kogoś takiego jak Clint, ale gdyby do tego doszło...

Nie. Gdyby do tego doszło, Clint nie byłby już Clintem.

– Gotowa? – zapytał Clint tak beztrosko, jakby naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o czym właśnie myślała.

Kiwnęła głową i oboje podeszli do drzwi, które posłusznie rozsunęły się przed nimi, ujawniając zarazem, czym tak naprawdę było Archiwum. Clint instynktownie sięgnął po łuk dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Natasha przygotowała dłoń do strzelenia ukąszeniem wdowy we wszystko, co mogło czekać w środku.

Problem polegał jednak na tym, że w środku nie czekało na nich nic, co Wdowa mogłaby uznać za warte całego tego zachodu. Drobinki kurzu wirowały w powietrzu. Zapalające się powoli lampy mrugały nieco ospale. Brakowało tylko pisków myszy i szczurów, uciekających przed nieproszonymi gośćmi.

– Magazyn? – szepnęła Natasha, nawet nie próbując ukryć rozczarowania. Im głębiej wchodziła w labirynt świateł i laserów, tym więcej oczekiwała po tym, co miała znaleźć w środku. – Liczyłam na jakąś sztuczną inteligencję, armię robotów czy cokolwiek w tym guście, a nie zwykłe regały i...

Przerwał jej głośny gwizd Clinta. Zmarszczyła brwi. Tak zazwyczaj gwizdali faceci na jej widok, gdy zakładała wyjątkowo krótką spódniczkę. Nie podejrzewała jednak Clinta, by nagle zaczął się interesować jej kobiecymi atrybutami.

– Tasha, to Harley-Davidson – oznajmił z przejęciem, wskazując na stojący pomiędzy regałami motocykl.

– Cudownie, stary motor – prychnęła Natasha, przewracając oczami.

– Nie, nie, Tasha, to nie jest po prostu stary motor. To spersonalizowany WLA.

– Jeśli chcesz mi zaimponować wiedzą o starych pojazdach, to muszę cię rozczarować, bo zupełnie mnie to nie...

– Tasha – przerwał jej gwałtownie Clint. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że oczy błyszczały mu z podniecenia, a ręce drżały, jakby ledwie mógł się powstrzymać przed rzuceniem na Harleya. – To Liberator Kapitana Ameryki.

– Czekaj, co? – zapytała, a potem trybiki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce.

Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na na ten obrzydliwie archaiczny magazyn i dreszcze podniecenia przebiegły jej po plecach. Podbiegła do pierwszego regału i otworzyła przypadkowy karton tylko po to, by znaleźć tam szczegółowe dane osób, które mogły mieć powiązania z Hydrą, opatrzone portretami pamięciowymi, na których ktoś postanowił dopisać „Steve, tym razem bez karykatur, błagam”.

– Kurwa mać – szepnęła, nie potrafiąc znaleźć na to innych słów.

– Zaiste, kurwa mać – przyznał Clint, jednak jego uwaga była w tym momencie skupiona na czymś zupełnie innym, niż na obliczaniu wartości tajemnic zamkniętych w zakurzonych pudłach. Oparł dłoń na ramieniu Natashy i lekkim ruchem brody wskazał na windę.

Windę, która z jakiegoś powodu znów zjeżdżała do Archiwum.

Nie potrzebowali słów. Jednocześnie odskoczyli pod regały i sięgnęli po bronie. Clint nałożył strzałę na cięciwę. Natasha doszła do wniosku, że ukąszenie wdowy będzie skuteczniejsze niż pistolet. Zdecydowanie bardziej też pasowało do uzbrojenia, jakie preferował jej nowy partner. Partner, któremu ufała na tyle, że nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że mógł nie przyjść na tę misję sam.

Nie, miał tylko ją. Musiało tak właśnie być. Wydawał się zbyt szczery, gdy sugerował, że powinna z nim pójść, gdy będzie już po wszystkim. Zbyt naiwny, gdy pomagał jej łamać kody i strzelać do emitujących zabójcze promienia urządzeń rozmieszczonych na każdym z dziesiątków pokonanych korytarzy.

Drzwi windy rozsunęły się jednocześnie za szybko i za wolno. Chwilę później z wnętrza wyszedł mężczyzna z dwoma pistoletami wycelowanymi w Clinta i Natashę. Oczywistym było, że nie mógł patrzeć jednocześnie na oboje przeciwników, jednak stwierdzenie, które z nich uważał za większe zagrożenie było cholernie trudne, bo jego twarz zasłaniała maska przypominająca czaszkę.

– To naprawdę bardzo miłe z waszej strony, że doprowadziliście mnie aż tutaj. Obawiam się jednak, że wasza pomoc nie będzie mi dłużej potrzebna – oznajmił spokojnie głosem mocno zniekształconym przez wmontowany w maskę system, który zapewne miał sprawić, że brzmiał bardziej przerażająco. Natasha z trudem powstrzymała chęć przewrócenia oczami. Nienawidziła takich pretensjonalnych dupków.

– Błagam, powiedz, że jesteś po prostu fanatycznym fanem Kapitana Ameryki i Jacka Skellingtona – jęknął Clint.

– Muszę cię rozczarować. Ale mam też dobrą wiadomość. Zapłacono mi za puszczenie tego miejsca z dymem, a nie za zabicie was, więc jeśli przestaniesz robić z siebie idiotę, może nawet zdołasz przeżyć.

Ledwie skończył to mówić, a z jego dłoni wypadły niepozorne kule, przypominające ulepszone granaty dymne. Nie chodziło tu jednak o zwykłą dywersję, bo dym, który z nich uciekał okazał się cholernie łatwopalny. Clint i Natasha przekonali się o tym niemal natychmiast, gdy kierowane jakimś dziwnym magnetyzmem kule zderzyły się ze sobą, krzesząc snopy iskier.

Wszystko to trwało zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Dokładnie tyle, by Clint i Natasha zdążyli zakląć szpetnie, strzelić do napastnika i przypomnieć sobie, że chociaż pistolety miały powstrzymać ich przed nieostrożnymi ruchami i odwrócić uwagę od dziwnych granatów, to nadal mógł nacisnąć na spusty. Strzelając, typ odskoczył w głąb windy, licząc zapewne na to, że zasuwające się drzwi ocalą go przed każdym możliwym pociskiem.

Cóż, niestety miał do czynienia z Czarną Wdową i wariatem uzbrojonym w łuk.

Natasha nie miała pojęcia, co takiego kryło się w grocie strzały wypuszczonej przez Clinta, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że w połączeniu z ukąszeniem wdowy dawało to wyjątkowo nieprzyjemną mieszankę doznań. Nie mieli co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości, bo pomimo zamkniętych drzwi windy słyszeli przeraźliwe wycie zbira, które przebijało się nawet przez ogłuszający alarm przeciwpożarowy.

– No i pięknie, zajął nam windę – syknęła Natasha, osłaniając nos i usta przed dymem.

– A co, chciałaś jechać z takim przebierańcem? – zapytał Clint tak spokojnie, jakby zupełnie nic się nie paliło.

I jakby wcale nie został postrzelony w udo. Natasha zaklęła. Przynajmniej wiedziała już, które z nich tamten wariat uważał za groźniejsze. Szkoda tylko, że musiała się o tym przekonać w taki sposób. Pod sufitem coś zaczęło syczeć i pomieszczenie wypełniło się kolejną substancją chemiczną, tym razem taką, która w zamyśle miała chronić Archiwum przed pożarem, ale jak na razie niespecjalnie się spisywała.

– Tasha, chodź, pomożesz mi zgarnąć jak najwięcej z tych...

– Clint! – ryknęła, widząc, że jej samozwańczy pomocnik próbował podnieść karton z dokumentami, choć z jego prawego uda krew tryskała niemal jak z makabrycznej fontanny.

– Natasha! – odkrzyknął, jakby to ona była tą głupią.

– Daj spokój, chcesz umrzeć za stertę papierów?

– Za stertę papierów, po którą nas oboje tu wysłano? Za stertę papierów, którą ktoś desperacko chciał sfajczyć? Stertę papierów, którą Howard Stark postanowił ukryć przed wszystkimi, nawet przed TARCZĄ? – Westchnął głęboko, po czym wyznał z powagą, jakiej się po nim nie spodziewała: – Tak, Tasha, jestem gotów zaryzykować własne życie, aby dokończyć powierzoną mi misję. A ty?

Przez chwilę stała po prostu, na przemian otwierając i zamykając usta. Niemal udało się jej zapomnieć, że Clint, podobnie jak ona, był profesjonalistą. Oboje mieli misję do wykonania. Oboje też wiedzieli, jakie spotkają ich konsekwencje, jeśli zawiodą.

Niestety, w przeciwieństwie do niej, Clint gotów był umrzeć, wypełniając rozkazy swoich przełożonych. Ona po prostu chciała żyć dalej.

„Niektóre testy nigdy się nie kończą, moja Wdowo. Trwają tak długo, jak długo żyjesz”, rozległ się w głowie Natashy głos Madame B., brzmiący przerażająco błogo w akompaniamencie trzaskania płomieni, alarmu i wycia dogorywającego najemnika.


	8. Chapter 8

[x]: Więc twierdzisz, że nie masz pojęcia, kto na was napadł.

CB: Tak właśnie. Wiem tylko, że miał na twarzy maskę przypominającą czaszkę i kilka zabawnych gadżetów. To wszystko.

[x]: Czy jest szansa, że został wysłany przez Hydrę?

CB: Nie wiem, czy dysponuję wystarczającymi informacjami, aby jednoznacznie stwierdzić...

[x]: Niczego nie stwierdzaj. Pytam o twoje domysły, agencie.

CB: Nie mam domysłów. A nawet jeśli jakieś bym miał, to nie zamierzam przedstawiać ich razem z tym, do czego nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości.

[x]: To znaczy?

CB: To znaczy, że przebieraniec nie był jedyną osobą, która wpadła do nas w odwiedziny. Zaraz po nim wbiło tam KGB.

[x]: Zapamiętałeś twarze? Ilu ich było?

CB: Mieli kominiarki. Dziesięciu, może dwunastu. Skopałem tyłki, ilu dałem radę, ale z moją nogą nie było to łatwe. A potem oni skopali tyłek mi.

[x]: A jednak przeżyłeś.

CB: Nie przeżyłbym, gdyby nie Natasha.

[x]: Nie wiem, czy dobrze się rozumiemy, agencie. Czy właśnie sugerujesz, że nie przeżyłbyś, gdyby Romanoff nie oddała cię w ręce sadysty, który dowodził jej misją?

CB: Tak, wiem, brzmi to koszmarnie. Ale żyję, nie?

* * *

Pajęczarz pobił Clinta zdecydowanie mocniej, niż było to konieczne, ale Natasha niczego innego się po nim nie spodziewała. Agent dawno temu stracił przytomność, a mimo to Rosjanin nie mógł darować sobie kolejnych uderzeń. Szeroki uśmiech, który zagościł na jego twarzy, nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości, co do motywacji zbira – temu skurwielowi po prostu sprawiało to przyjemność.

Natasha nie mogła powiedzieć tego samego o sobie. Każdy cios wymierzony Clintowi czuła na własnym ciele, jakby gdzieś w Archiwum ktoś połączył ich układy nerwowe. Zmuszała się, by nadal patrzeć, bo wiedziała, że gdyby tylko odwróciła wzrok, Pajęczarz jeszcze bardziej zaangażowałby się w tortury.

– Pieprzony pies z TARCZY – syknął Pajęczarz i splunął na opuchniętą twarz tego, który był jedynym księciem na białym rumaku, na jakiego Natasha mogła sobie pozwolić.

– Jest z TARCZY? – zapytała niemal bezwiednie. Zmarszczyła brwi. Wielokrotnie miała do czynienia z dupkami z TARCZY, ale Clint jakoś zupełnie jej do nich nie pasował. Tamten mężczyzna w garniturze, owszem, jak najbardziej. Ale Clint?

– Nie domyśliłaś się?

– Nie jestem tu po to, żeby myśleć. Miałam tylko wykonać zadanie i to właśnie zrobiłam.

– Dobra dziewczynka – szepnął Pajęczarz i tym razem uśmiechnął się do Natashy.

Powolnym krokiem podszedł do młodej Wdowy i zmierzwił jej włosy dłonią czerwoną od krwi Clinta. Czuła, jak ta krew skapuje na jej twarz. Krew, której nigdy z siebie nie zmyje. Dług, którego nigdy nie zdoła spłacić. Chciała zamknąć oczy, ale zwalczyła tę dziecinną zachciankę i zamiast tego patrzyła w czarne jak piekielne otchłanie źrenice Pajęczarza. Wolała to, niż widok nieprzytomnego Clinta przysypywanego przez pozostałe Wdowy teczkami, jakby był po prostu jedną z rzeczy znalezionych w Archiwum.

– Co z nim zrobimy? – zapytała ostrożnie, licząc na to, że powodzenie misji zapewniło jej prawo do zadania tak śmiałego pytania.

– To, co zawsze robimy z takim ścierwem. Przesłuchać, zabić, a zwłoki porzucić tak, żeby jego przełożeni dwa razy się zastanowili, zanim znów wejdą nam w drogę. – Pajęczarz przechylił głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. – A co? Miałaś wobec niego jakieś plany?

Mimowolnie spojrzała na Clinta, nim jego twarz zupełnie zniknęła pod teczkami. Cóż za błogosławieństwo. Czy kiedykolwiek Pajęczarz zadał komuś podobne pytanie? Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby była pierwszą w historii KGB Wdową, która dostąpiła takiego zaszczytu.

– Wkurzał mnie – odparła, krzywiąc się wymownie. Co miała do stracenia? Co mogła zyskać? – Czy mogę go przesłuchać?

Oczy Pajęczarza zwęziły się do wąskich szparek. Był jak pies, któremu ktoś chciał podwędzić tylko do połowy ogryzioną kość. Natasha wiedziała doskonale, jak bardzo lubił znęcać się nad przesłuchiwanymi ofiarami. A ona chciała mu to odebrać. Widziała jednak wahanie na jego twarzy. Najwyraźniej uznał, że coś w niej przeoczył. To coś, co w oczach Madame B. czyniło z Natashy Romanoff Wdowę idealną.

– Tak – szepnął, a oślizgły uśmiech rozlał mu się po ustach. – Tak. Chcę widzieć, jak z nim kończysz.

– Dziękuję, Pajęczarzu – odparła, nie mogąc uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

Może los naprawdę się do niej uśmiechnął? Może nie wszystko było stracone? Żyła, zatem test wciąż trwał, czyż nie? Złożyła Pajęczarzowi głęboki ukłon, po czym potulnie podążyła za pozostałymi Wdowami, które opuszczały Archiwum. Niedoszły podpalacz wciąż leżał martwy w windzie; najwyraźniej nikomu nie zależało, aby pozbyć się jego zwłok. Biała czaszka zabarwiła się na czerwono. Jaka była jego historia? Kto go wynajął? Czy ktokolwiek będzie za nim tęsknił?

Czy ktokolwiek tęskniłby za nią, gdyby zginęła?

Nie, nie wolno było jej zadawać podobnych pytań. Wiedziała doskonale, że była sama, że była tylko jednym z wielu nazwisk na liście nikomu niepotrzebnych dziewczynek, w których żyły wtłoczono taniec i śmierć.

Niespodziewanie w jej myślach pojawiła się kobieca sylwetka. Natasha nie potrafiła powiedzieć, ile ma lat, czy jest wysoka, czy niska, czy ma włosy złote jak kłosy zboża, czy może czarne niczym noc. Wiedziała o niej tylko jedno – była narzeczoną Clinta i czekała na jego powrót.

Bez słowa weszła do jednej z czekających na Lendvay furgonetek i dopiero wtedy zamknęła oczy. Ledwie pochłonęła ją ciemność, a w jej umyśle znów rozgościły się wspomnienia roześmianego Clinta. Gdy kierowca odpalił silnik, samochód wypełnił się słodkimi dźwiękami jednego z walców Czajkowskiego. Z każdą kolejną nutą, każdym kolejnym kilometrem w Natashy narastało rozpaczliwe pragnienie, by uciec i nigdy nie wracać.

„Chciał mnie zabrać na hot dogi”, pomyślała niemal wbrew sobie, tuż przed tym, nim wieloletnie szkolenie ocierające się o pranie mózgu kazało jej opaść głęboko w nieświadomość.

Nie była tu przecież po to, by myśleć.


	9. Chapter 9

[x]: Wiesz, gdzie cię wywieźli?

CB: Nie mam pojęcia. Ale coś mi mówi, że agent Coulson będzie znał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

[x]: Mamy już zeznania agenta Coulsona.

CB: Świetnie. Po prostu świetne. Przyznajcie otwarcie, że tak naprawdę testujecie moją uczciwość.

[x]: Dziwi cię to? Po tym, jak wykazałeś się porażającym brakiem kompetencji i omal nie doprowadziłeś do tego, że misja zakończyła się porażką?

CB: Słowo klucz to „omal”.

[x]: To nie miejsce na słowne przepychanki, agencie. Ponawiam pytanie: czy wiesz, gdzie cię wywieźli?

CB: (westchnienie) Na pewno nie daleko od Budapesztu. Jakiś magazyn? Sprawiało wrażenie magazynu. Zachowywali się swobodnie, więc musieli znać to miejsce dość dobrze i korzystać z niego już od jakiegoś czasu. Możliwe, że po prostu przygotowywali się do przejęcia Archiwum dłużej, niż przypuszczaliśmy.

[x]: Owszem, przygotowywali się. Ale błądzili jak dzieci we mgle.

CB: Czy to nie dziwne?

[x]: Co takiego?

CB: Te dane od dawna powinny być w rękach TARCZY. Dlaczego Stark zadał sobie tyle trudu, aby ukryć je przed absolutnie wszystkimi?

[x]: Zawsze był paranoikiem, ale gdy odchodził z TARCZY znajdował się na skraju szaleństwa. Wszędzie widział zdrajców. Jakoś specjalnie mnie nie dziwi, że w międzyczasie postanowił zgromadzić własną bazę danych i nikomu nie wspomnieć o tym ani słowem. To bardzo w jego stylu.

CB: A teraz nie żyje.

[x]: Agencie?

CB: Nie, nic.

* * *

Wylała mu na głowę szklankę lodowatej wody i modliła się w duchu, by to wystarczyło. Musiała go ocucić. Bała się choćby pomyśleć, jaką alternatywę dla wody mógłby zaproponować Pajęczarz.

Znajdowali się w jednym z podziemnych pomieszczeń w magazynie, które najlepsze lata miał już dawno za sobą. Natasha podejrzewała, że kiedyś była to chłodnia i ktoś z KGB bardzo postarał się, aby każdemu, kto tam trafi, ząb na ząb nie trafiał.

Wstała i zaczęła powoli okrążać stół. Pocierała przy tym dłonią o dłoń, by choć w ten sposób nieco się ogrzać. Pozwalało to też w jakimś stopniu nie myśleć o Clincie, o którego z każdą chwilą martwiła się coraz bardziej. Wciąż nie potrafiła wyjaśnić tego przed samą sobą, ale naprawdę nie chciała, by spotkała go krzywda większa niż pobicie przez Pajęczarza.

„W takim razie trzeba było go zabić, gdy miałaś okazję”, syknął zirytowany głos Madame B. „Szybka i bezbolesna śmierć to jedyne, co możesz zaoferować tym, których darzysz jakimkolwiek szacunkiem. Czy cokolwiek stało na przeszkodzie, abyś podeszła do niego od tyłu i go udusiła? Przecież wystarczyłoby, abyś objęła go z całych sił i oddała w opiekę ciemności. Na pewno nie miałby ci tego za złe. Przecież on sam też na pewno...”.

– Zamknij się – warknęła pod nosem.

Dlaczego reagowała tak emocjonalnie? Dlaczego tak bardzo jej na nim zależało? Znała go przecież zaledwie kilka godzin. Nie był też pierwszym naiwnym idiotą, który sugerował, że mógłby uczynić jej życie lepszym. Na czym zatem polegała różnica między nim a dziesiątkami innych kretynów, którym przyszło do głowy ją uwodzić?

Cóż, w pewnym sensie wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, że Clintowi po prostu wierzyła.

Tak naprawdę przecież wcale jej nie uwodził. Wielokrotnie podkreślał, że miał narzeczoną. A mimo to był dla Natashy naprawdę miły i wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie widział powodu, aby ją okłamywać. Nawet gdy mówił, że mogłaby z nim odejść, brzmiało to tak prawdziwie, jakby nie istniało prostsze rozwiązanie – ot, po prostu chwycić go za rękę i dać się wyciągnąć z tego bagna, uciec przed Madame B., Pajęczarzem, KGB...

– Nie wybudza się, Wdowo – rozbrzmiał w jej uchu głos jeszcze chłodniejszy niż otaczające ją powietrze. – Może powinnaś potraktować go ukąszeniem?

Zatem Pajęczarz postanowił osobiście obserwować przesłuchanie. Nie powinna być tym zaskoczona, w końcu odnajdując Archiwum i pojmując agenta TARCZY udało się jej wkraść w jego łaski. Znajdowanie się pod bezustanną obserwacją było po prostu jedną z konsekwencji.

– Dam mu jeszcze chwilę.

– Jak uważasz. Pamiętaj jednak, że nie mamy na to całego dnia.

Natasha przechyliła głowę. Gdy tu jechali nie odniosła wrażenia, że im się spieszy. Czyżby coś się zmieniło? O czymś jej nie powiedziano?

– Podobno nie miał na sobie żadnych nadajników – zauważyła ostrożnie.

– Wierzysz w to, Wdowo?

Przeniosła spojrzenie na Clinta i omal się nie zaśmiała. Zatem nic na nim nie znaleźli. Ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że Clint nie posiadał żadnego nadajnika. Przeciwnie, kazało przypuszczać, że jeśli jakimś dysponował, to na tyle zaawansowanym i niewielkim, by nikt z KGB nie potrafił go znaleźć. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, był agentem TARCZY.

Czy powinna w takim razie przeciągać przesłuchanie? Czy to właśnie była jej szansa? Amerykanie słynęli z tego, że nie porzucali swoich żołnierzy. Czy TARCZA gotowa była zrobić to samo dla swoich agentów?

Och, byłoby prościej, gdyby od najmłodszych lat nie wpajano jej, że mogła liczyć wyłącznie na siebie.

Wiele dałaby również, za wyplenienie myśli o tym, że jej test zbliżał się do końca. Cokolwiek zrobi, umrze. Nie miała co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Jeśli nie uda jej cię ocalić Clinta, Pajęczarz zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby pożałowała swojej zdrady. A jeśli się jej uda... Nie, nie łudziła się nawet, że ktokolwiek z TARCZY okazałby jej litość. Clint mógł obiecywać gruszki na wierzbie, ale prawda była taka, że Natasha należała do Wdów. Wystarczyło, że TARCZA połączy ją z zabójstwami, które miała na koncie i nawet najbardziej zawadiacki uśmiech Clinta w niczym jej nie pomoże.

Może w takim razie...

„Chciał mnie zabrać na hot dogi”, przypomniała sobie i omal nie zawyła z frustracji.

– Jestem Czarną Wdową. Jestem martwa dla świata. Świat jest martwy dla mnie – powtórzyła szeptem, a w myślach usłyszała tę samą mantrę powtórzoną przez Madame B. Piekło treningu natychmiast do niej wróciło. Przypomniała sobie, jakim cudem przetrwała tak długo. Na pewno nie sprawiła tego litość, nie.

Natasha po prostu była najzimniejszą pośród zimnych suk, które kiedykolwiek zwerbowano do Czarnych Wdów.

Nalała do szklanki jeszcze trochę lodowatej wody i ponownie chlusnęła nią w twarz Clinta. Tym razem jednak postanowił się ocknąć. Gwałtownie poderwał głowę, zamrugał, po czym rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu.

– Tasha? – zapytał, gdy w końcu spojrzał na nią i jego usta rozciągnęły się w krzywym uśmiechu.

– Obudziłeś się – syknęła Romanoff. Miała nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to wystarczająco oschle, aby nikt nie usłyszał ulgi w jej głosie.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu jedyną reakcją Clinta było powolne potrząśnięcie głową.

– Przecież widzę, że nie śpisz – ofuknęła go, krzyżując ramiona.

Znów potrząsnął głową. W co pogrywał? Czy nie rozumiał, że nie mieli na to czasu?

– Słuchaj, kretynie, jeśli wydaje ci się... – zaczęła, ale Clint wszedł jej w słowo niemal krzycząc:

– Nie słyszę cię!

Zamarła. Poszczególne wspomnienia zaczęły wreszcie do siebie pasować i układać się w logiczną całość. Język migowy. Sposób, w jaki pochylał się ku niej, gdy mówiła. Sprzęt, który wzięła za nadajnik, a który nie mógł nim być, jeśli w słowach Pajęczarza tkwiło choć ziarno prawdy.

– Jest głuchy – powiedziała na głos, licząc na to, że Pajęczarz ją usłyszy.

Jak na złość, tym razem nie dostała żadnej odpowiedzi. Och, bo i po co? Clint nie musiał słyszeć, o co go pytała. Jako agent TARCZY zapewne doskonale wiedział, jak przebiegały podobne przesłuchania i czego mogli chcieć się dowiedzieć przełożeni Natashy.

Celowo odwróciła wzrok od Clinta, by wiedział, że nie mówiła do niego. Coś w niej aż krzyczało, nie potrafiła jednak rozpoznać słów. Kurwa mać! Clint był głuchy, głuchy jak but! I niby jak miała dać mu do zrozumienia, że poważnie rozważała możliwość wyciągnięcia go z tego gówna w jednym kawałku?

Spojrzała na niego kątem oka, głównie po to, by upewnić się, że nie robił z niej idiotki. Szybko jednak pojęła, że nie mógł udawać. Widziała, jak chłonął wzrokiem otoczenie, jakby mógł polegać wyłącznie na swoich oczach. Od samego początku było dla niej jasne, że fenomenalny wzrok był jednym z jego atutów, teraz po prostu zrozumiała, dlaczego tak było. Dochodził do tego fakt, że tak na dobrą sprawę Clint nigdy nie próbował przekonać jej, że słyszał. Przeciwnie, wszystko wskazywało na to, że od początku stopniowo odkrywał przed Natashą swoje karty. Co jeszcze z tego, co mówił, było prawdą a nie żartem?

Natasha westchnęła. Co powinna zrobić? Czuła się jak bohaterka jednego z tych idiotycznych zachodnich filmów szpiegowskich. Kiedyś, wiele lat temu, Nadia przemyciła kilka do jednego z domów, który akurat zajmowały. Oglądały je z wypiekami na twarzy i choć każda tylko czekała na potknięcie głównego bohatera, jakiś karygodny błąd czy zwykłą głupotę, wszystkie były zachwycone.

Zamknęła oczy. Pamiętała doskonale, jak skończył się tamten sen. Pewnego wieczora, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, do ich pokoju weszła Madame B., a jej potulne Czarne Wdowy zrobiły dokładnie to, czego od nich oczekiwała – bez mrugnięcia okiem wydały Nadię. Natasha wciąż pamiętała bezradną obojętność wymalowaną na twarzy siostry, gdy ta wychodziła za Madame B. Podobno zajął się nią Pajęczarz. Podobno, bo gdy Nadia wróciła, nie zamieniła z pozostałymi Wdowami ani słowa. Stała się okrutna i nieprzewidywalna. Na jej twarzy nigdy więcej nie zagościł uśmiech.

Wspomnienie blizn, które pojawiły się na ciele siostry, było dla Natashy karą samą w sobie. Wiedziała doskonale, co się stanie, jeśli zawiedzie Pajęczarza i Madame B. A jednak nie mogła przeboleć tego, że z taką bezwzględnością zabito w niej wiarę w piękno, beztroskę i naiwność. Dlaczego nie mogła nawet w snach wyobrażać sobie, że na nią również czekało szczęśliwe zakończenie? Że w każdej chwili w jej życiu mógłby pojawić się ktoś, kto dałby jej drugą szansę, kto pozwoliłby jej zacząć od nowa?

– Życie to nie bajka, moja Wdowo. – Madame B. westchnęła, gdy Natasha po raz kolejny poślizgnęła się w kałuży krwi i potu. Choć bolał ją każdy mięsień obitego ciała, poderwała się natychmiast i wróciła do przerwanego tańca. Nie chciała nawet myśleć o tym, co by ją spotkało, gdyby okazała słabość. – Im szybciej to pojmiesz, tym prędzej zostaniesz prawdziwą Czarną Wdową.

Gdy jedyną alternatywą jest śmierć, nawet zostanie Czarną Wdową może stać się marzeniem małej dziewczynki. Do marzenia tego bardzo podstępnie zakradło się jednak również marzenie o odrobinie wolności. Marzenie, które bardzo szybko okazało się kolejnym kłamstwem. Po prostu jeden koszmar przeobraził się w następny. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie opuściła Czerwonego Pokoju.

A teraz siedział przed nią jej własny James Bond. Zamiast wymyślnych gadżetów miał łuk i strzały. Zamiast wstrząśniętego martini proponował jej hot dogi. Zamiast gorącego seksu na plaży skąpanej w promieniach zachodzącego słońca oferował wieczór spędzony z nim i jego narzeczoną.

Madame B. miała rację. Życie to nie bajka. Życie było zdecydowanie piękniejsze i Natasha nie miała co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo na myśl o tym, że właśnie przeżywała swoje własne _Pewnego razu w Budapeszcie_.

– Niech czyta ci z ruchu ust, jeśli musi – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Pajęczarz, wyraźnie zirytowany tym, że Natasha nie zrobiła jeszcze nic wartego jego uwagi.

– Spójrz na jego oczy. Ledwie jest w stanie skupić na czymś wzrok. Żeby to miało sens, musiałaby do niego podejść. Może to i kretyn, ale nie wolno zapomnieć, że jest z TARCZY – zaoponował nieoczekiwanie ktoś, kto najwyraźniej postanowił dołączyć do Pajęczarza. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Pajęczarz nie zbeształ go natychmiast za impertynencję, mógł to być ktoś wysoko postawiony w KGB. Czy to możliwe, że Archiwum było aż tak ważne?

– Pracował sam? – To pytanie niewątpliwie skierowane było do Natashy, Wdowa poczuła jednak, że nie była gotowa udzielić na nie odpowiedzi.

– Był chyba jeszcze jeden... – wymamrotała niepewnie.

– Chyba? Był czy nie?

– Był.

– Zabiłaś go?

Zamarła.

– Wyeliminowałam.

– Wdowo, zapytałem, czy go zabiłaś.

Odetchnęła głęboko i już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, co dałoby jej i Clintowi jeszcze chwilę na opracowanie ucieczki – nie zdążyła jednak powiedzieć ani słowa, bo w jej uszach rozbrzmiały strzały, a zaraz potem martwa cisza.

– Pajęczarzu? – zapytała ostrożnie. Żadnej odpowiedzi.

Serce biło jej coraz szybciej, gdy w myślach odliczała od dziesięciu do zera. Nadal nic. Czy to była jej szansa? Jednym skokiem znalazła się tuż obok Clinta, wyciągnęła nóż i zaczęła przecinać więżące go liny. W myślach dziękowała za to, że Pajęczarz wolał trzymać się swoich wstrętnych fetyszy, niż zaufać znacznie mocniejszym od kawałka sznurka kajdankom.

– Co się dzieje?! – ryknął Clint prosto do jej ucha.

Nie miała pojęcia, czy był przerażony wyłącznie za siebie, czy może coraz bardziej udzielał mu się jej strach. Wiedziała tylko, że nie znała ASL na tyle dobrze, by mu to wszystko wyjaśnić. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to złapać go za dłoń, zacisnąć na niej palce i uśmiechnąć się tak pokrzepiająco, jak tylko umiała. Cholera, co robić? Przecież Clint był głuchy i bezbronny, a ona miała przy sobie tylko nóż.

„Przecież nawet nie wiem, co się stało z Pajęczarzem i tym drugim”, uświadomiła sobie i omal nie poddała się bezradności.

Panująca dookoła cisza przytłaczała ją coraz bardziej. Nie mogła się jednak wycofać. Nie teraz, gdy jej palce splotły się z palcami Clinta, gdy na jego ustach znów pojawił się szaleńczy uśmiech.


	10. Chapter 10

[x]: Dlaczego z nią nie walczyłeś?

CB: Byłem związany i głuchy jak but. A Tasha całkiem nieźle orientowała się w sytuacji i miała nóż. To nie był moment na stawianie oporu, tylko na współpracę.

[x]: I dlatego postanowiłeś bez zastanowienia stosować się do jej poleceń.

CB: Tak.

[x]: Agencie, zignorowałeś wszystkie rozkazy przełożonych, ale nie wahałeś się ani chwili, by wykonywać polecenie morderczyni na usługach KGB.

CB: Ustaliliśmy już chyba, że nie jesteście zadowoleni z podejmowanych przeze mnie decyzji. Czy w związku z tym możemy przejść do następnego pytania?

[x]: (westchnienie) Powiedz zatem, co Romanoff postanowiła zrobić ze swoją władzą.

CB: Rozwiązała mnie, dała mi swój nóż i pomogła uciec.

[x]: Czy pojawienie się Coulsona miało jakikolwiek wpływ na jej decyzje?

CB: Nie, nie sądzę.

* * *

Dlaczego nie przewidziała, że właśnie tak się to skończy? Dlaczego w ogóle założyła, że Clint będzie używał noża jak normalny człowiek? Nie, nie mógł tego zrobić, nawet w obliczu śmierci, nawet dla niej. Przecież Clint nie byłby Clintem, gdyby nie rzucił naiwnie ofiarowaną mu bronią w pierwszego zbira, który stanął na ich drodze. Och, oczywiście, Natasha mogłaby zaklaskać z zachwytu, bo natychmiast rozpoznał zagrożenie i równie błyskawicznie je wyeliminował, trafiając draba idealnie między oczy, ale do cholery, kto przy zdrowych zmysłach wyrzuca swój jedyny nóż?!

– Clint, kretynie, oddaj mi ten nóż, żebym mogła cię nim wypatroszyć – wysyczała Natasha, wściekła tym bardziej, że Clint nie słyszał ani słowa z jej groźby.

Łucznik jednak nie wydawał się ani trochę strapiony stratą. Przeciwnie, w kilku susach znalazł się przy drabie, wyszarpnął nóż z jego czoła i podarował go Natashy, jakby to była czerwona róża.

– Jesteś obrzydliwy – syknęła, krzywiąc się tak wymownie, by nie potrzebował słuchu do zrozumienia tego, co chciała mu powiedzieć. Gdy przyjęła broń, puścił jej oko i sam wyszarpnął ze stygnących dłoni truposza zdecydowanie bardziej mu pasującego glocka.

– Jestem gotowy! – ryknął tak doniośle, że zapewne słyszano go w całym magazynie.

Natasha najchętniej przewróciłaby oczami, zbyt bardzo jednak przerażała ją myśl, że oboje zginą. Bez słowa skinęła na Clinta i oboje pomknęli dalej, w głąb budynku.

Ściany trzęsły się od wystrzałów, po których następowała martwa cisza. Co działo się w środku? Co działo się na zewnątrz? Czy istniała szansa, że Pajęczarz postanowił zastawić na nią pułapkę i w rzeczywistości nikt nie przybył, by ocalić Clinta?

„Wtedy po prostu umrzemy. I tak nie czekało na nas nic innego niż śmierć”, pomyślała z goryczą. Nadzieja na przetrwanie wciąż się w niej tliła, z każdą chwilą jednak coraz słabiej. Potrzebny był jej jakiś znak, sygnał, dowód na to, że ona i Clint nie tkwili w tym zupełnie sami, że lada moment ktoś wyciągnie do nich pomocną dłoń.

Ktoś przecież musiał, prawda? TARCZA nie mogła porzucić swojego agenta, zostawić go na pastwę KGB. Czy mogli sobie pozwolić na stratę kogoś takiego jak Clint? Natashy w głowie się to nie mieściło. Na ich miejscu...

„Sentyment będzie twoją zgubą, Wdowo”, rozległ się w jej głowie głos Madame B. Natasha przypomniała sobie zimowy wieczór, gdy nauczycielka wezwała ją do siebie. Piła herbatę z porcelanowej filiżanki, a na stole przed nią leżał cały dobytek Natashy. Nie było tego dużo: kolorowy papierek po gumie, kilka wycinków z gazet, szklana kulka, pomalowany na złoto guzik, a którego niemal zeszła już farba, kawałek czerwonej wstążki. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że to przecież nic, że mała dziewczynka mogła zebrać nieco pamiątek. Madame B. miała na ten temat inne zdanie. Nie musiała nic dodawać. Natasha sama pojęła, że aby przetrwać, musi wrzucić swoje skarby pomiędzy płonące w kominku polana.

Niemal to samo pomyślała, gdy pozbawiała Clinta przytomności i wzywała Pajęczarza. Liczyła przy tym na to, że poczuje się równie wolna jak wtedy. Że smutek, pustka i odrętwienie pozwolą jej zapomnieć o wszystkim i skupić się na tym, co zawsze było dla niej najważniejsze – na przeżyciu.

Dlaczego teraz zmieniła zdanie? Dlaczego nagle postanowiła zaryzykować własnym życiem, by uwolnić Clinta? Może to dlatego, że łzy nie nadchodziły? Że zamiast odrętwienia czuła narastającą w niej furię?

Do końca korytarza, potem schodami w górę, zakręt i kolejny korytarz, na którego końcu czekało pięciu zbirów i dwie Wdowy. Wszyscy czuli na sobie oślizgły dotyk Pajęczarza. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jak musiało się to skończyć. Każde z nich było gotowe nieść śmierć. Żadne nie chciało umrzeć.

Kątem oka spojrzała na Clinta, który bez cienia niepokoju biegł tuż obok. O porzuconych dokumentach z Archiwum nawet nie miała siły myśleć. Może były ważne dla innych, ale na pewno nie dla niej. Miała w dupie Kapitana Amerykę, Howarda Starka i całe SSR. Liczyło się tylko to, że Clint biegł tuż za nią. Domyślała się, że to dawało mu lepsze pole widzenia i nieco wydłużało czas na reakcję. Natasha jednak uświadomiła sobie, że oznaczało to coś jeszcze – Clint po prostu jej ufał. Naprawdę jej ufał.

Nie mogła go zawieść. Nie mogła pozwolić mu umrzeć. Nawet gdyby to była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej dokona, musiała pomóc mu uciec.

Gdy wybiegli z klatki schodowej i wpadli pomiędzy oddział zbirów z tajnej sekcji KGB i trzy Czarne Wdowy. To równie dobrze mógł być ich koniec. W jednej chwili nadzieje Natashy przepadły, jakby nigdy ich nie było.

– Przepraszam, Clint – wymamrotała, choć wiedziała doskonale, że jej nie słyszał. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia. Musiała to powiedzieć, bo była mu winna przeprosiny za to, że najprawdopodobniej oboje zaraz zginą.


	11. Chapter 11

[x]: Jakim cudem wytrwaliście aż do przybycia odsieczy?

CB: O, to całkiem proste do wyjaśnienia. Ja i Tasha jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni i tworzymy zespół nie do zatrzymania.

[x]: TARCZA to nie biuro matrymonialne.

CB: Czy to był żart?

[x]: Śmieszy cię ta sytuacja, agencie?

CB: Ani trochę. Przeciwnie. Uważam, że to szalenie istotne, aby agenci byli dobierani tak, by jak najlepiej im się ze sobą pracowało.

[x]: Masz w tej kwestii rację. Problem polega na tym, że rekrutacja agentów musi zostać przeprowadzona według określonych procedur.

CB: Pamiętam, jak przeprowadzono moją.

[x]: Agencie, twoja rekrutacja była nieporozumieniem.

CB: Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że nieporozumieniem jest wysyłanie oddziału zbrojnego po dwoje agentów, którzy całkiem nieźle radzą sobie sami.

[x]: Odsiecz przybyła nie tyle po was, co po dokumenty.

CB: Są aż tak cenne?

[x]: Bardziej niż przypuszczasz.

CB: I tak zastanawia mnie, jak udało się to wszystko zorganizować. Cokolwiek byśmy robili, góra i tak zawsze narzeka, że takie akcje są zbyt kosztowne, żeby przeprowadzić je bez odpowiedniego przygotowania.

[x]: Motor.

CB: Nie rozumiem.

[x]: Motor Kapitana Ameryki. Gdy tylko dowiedzieliśmy się, że tam jest, a ty i agent Coulson będziecie potrzebowali wsparcia, wystawiliśmy starego dobrego Liberatora na aukcję. Domyślam się, że wiesz, po ile schodzą pamiątki po Kapitanie.

CB: Pewnie. Pamiętam za ile kupiono butelkę coca-coli, z której rzekomo wziął łyka.

[x]: Możesz więc sobie wyobrazić, za ile kupiono zrobiony specjalnie dla niego motor.

CB: Wyobrażam sobie.

[x]: To wyobraź sobie, że w ostatniej chwili oferta została przebita dziesięciokrotnie.

CB: (gwizd) Jak?

[x]: Tony Stark.

CB: (śmiech)

* * *

Natasha nigdy w życiu nie widziała nic podobnego, a przecież widziała całkiem wiele nieprawdopodobnych rzeczy. Agenci TARCZY walczyli z ludźmi Pajęczarza. Trzy helikoptery krążyły nad okolicą i ostrzeliwały magazyn. Wdowy tańczyły pomiędzy seriami z karabinów.

Nawet Clint uznał, że widok ten wart jest, by zagwizdać z uznaniem.

A wtedy jakby znikąd wyłoniły się istoty niemal w niczym nie przypominające ludzi. Niektóre porośnięte były futrem, inne miały ostrza zamiast palców, jeszcze inne używały do poruszania się zarówno nóg jak i rąk. Natasha miała wrażenie, że nie potrafiłyby udawać ludzi, nawet gdyby się bardzo postarały, nie rozumiała w związku z tym wysiłku, który ktoś włożył w ich czarne, jakby wojskowe stroje.

– Co teraz? – zapytała, licząc na to, że Clint zrozumie jej pytanie.

Być może zrozumiał, a być może po prostu wypatrzył w tłumie znajomą twarz. Natasha podążyła wzrokiem za jego wyciągniętym palcem i z niemałym zdziwieniem dostrzegła niepozornego mężczyznę w idealnie skrojonym garniturze. Zapewne nawet nie zorientowałaby się, że to on, gdyby nie opatrunek na jego szyi.

– PHIL! – ryknął Clint i zaczął biec w stronę mężczyzny w garniturze, ciągnąc za sobą Natashę.

Wydawało się niemożliwe, aby w tym rozgardiaszu i z takiej odległości, ktokolwiek usłyszał Clinta, bez względu na to, jak głośno ten krzyczał. A jednak szybko okazało się, że Natasha po raz kolejny nie doceniła zdolności Phila. Agent niemal natychmiast znalazł się tuż obok nich i bez żadnego pytania zaczął pomagać Clintowi w założeniu nowych aparatów słuchowych.

– Ratujesz mi życie. Serio, myślałem, że oszaleję!

– Odłóż broń. – Polecenie Phila było skierowane do Natashy. Wdowa, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, zamierzała odruchowo się do niego zastosować, jednak nim zdążyła choćby drgnąć, Clint machnął niedbale dłonią.

– Daj spokój, Phil. Myślisz, że bez broni da radę mutantom? Swoją drogą, rozumiem TARCZĘ i KGB, ale projekt X?

– Dokopałeś się do Archiwum. Jeszcze chwila i Hydra też tu będzie.

– Dokopaliśmy. W sensie ja i Tasha. Ty nie. Oj, nie. Ty wolałeś się wylegiwać. Że niby coś zagrażało twojemu życiu czy inne podobne bzdury.

– Może nie jesteś tego świadomy, ale to twoja nowa koleżanka posłała mnie do szpitala.

– Niezła jest, co?

– Czym jest projekt X? – zapytała Natasha, próbując jednocześnie zrozumieć cokolwiek z tego, co działo się dookoła niej i przy okazji nie oberwać żadnym zbłąkanym pociskiem.

– Przykro mi, ale to tajne... – zaczął Phil dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Clint wzruszył ramionami i oznajmił:

– Jacyś psychopaci uznali, że wykorzystają mutacje genetyczne do stworzenia nowych superżołnierzy. Jak już zapewne zauważyłaś, ich wersja Kapitana Ameryki raczej nie nadaje się na materiał do robienia ołtarzyków. Nie, Phil?

Phil złapał się za nasadę nosa i teatralnie westchnął. Uwadze Natashy nie umknęło jednak, że koniuszki jego uszu zrobiły się intensywnie czerwone.

– Clint, nie możesz tak po prostu ufać pierwszej lepszej agentce KGB.

– Natasha jest ze mną. Prawda?

Czy z nim była? Spojrzała prosto w jego jasne oczy, ni to niebieskie, ni to szare. Zmierzyła wzrokiem pobrużdżoną bliznami twarz, którą rozświetlał szeroki uśmiech.

– Tak.

– No, to skoro już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, mógłbym dostać jakiś łuk? Nie pogardziłbym też specjalnymi strzałami na zmutowanych żołnierzy.

– Masz specjalne strzały na zmutowanych żołnierzy? – zapytała Natasha, gdy Phil posłusznie przekazał Clintowi jego ulubioną broń.

– Mam strzały na wszystko.

– Jak ta, która twoim zdaniem przebiła moje serce, gdy przesłałeś mi bukiet czerwonych róż? – zapytała Natasha, nie mając pojęcia, co w nią wstąpiło.

– Czy ty właśnie zażartowałaś?

– Nie. – To powiedziawszy, bez ostrzeżenia wyrwała Philowi pistolet i skoczyła ku Wdowie, która postanowiła wykorzystać ich bezczynność i zakraść się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko.

Kątem oka widziała, że Clint też nie zamierzał marnować więcej czasu na pogaduszki. I chociaż Phil nie wydawał się zadowolony z tego, że jego towarzysz broni postanowił jej zaufać, najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że potem się nad tym zastanowi, a teraz będzie osłaniał ich oboje. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła nic podobnego. Wiedziała – każdą cząstką ciała czuła – że może im ufać. Pierwszy raz od bardzo, bardzo dawna miała świadomość, że była bezpieczna, a głosy z jej wspomnień postanowiły milczeć.


	12. Chapter 12

[x]: Więc na waszych oczach złapała za broń, a wy nie zrobiliście nic, aby ją powstrzymać?

CB: Jej nie da się powstrzymać.

[x]: Agencie, daruj sobie. Cokolwiek by o niej mówić, jest tylko człowiekiem.

CB: Powoli zaczynam w to wątpić.

[x]: Co masz na myśli?

CB: Nazywają je Czarnymi Wdowami, prawda? Te wszystkie baletnice. Nie mam pojęcia, przez co musiały przejść i chyba nawet nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać. Nie walczyły jak ludzie. To było coś... Wszystkie były cholernie skuteczne. Ale Tasha i tak biła je na głowę.

[x]: Agent Coulson powiedział coś podobnego. Czy uważasz, że powinniśmy zatrzymać Romanoff, by lepiej poznać ich praktyki?

CB: Uważam, że powinniśmy zatrzymać Romanoff, żeby dowiedzieć się, gdzie znaleźć tych skurwysynów i raz na zawsze powstrzymać ich przed robieniem podobnych rzeczy zwykłym dziewczynom.

* * *

To było piekło. Absolutny armagedon. Musiała walczyć z innymi Wdowami, mutantami, a czasem też z agentami TARCZY, do których najwyraźniej nie dotarło, że była po ich stronie. Cóż, nie mogła mieć im tego aż tak za złe, bo przecież wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak inne Wdowy. Chociaż z drugiej strony – naprawdę nie widzieli, że Clint i Phil cały czas ją osłaniali? Jak bardzo trzeba było być ślepym, żeby tego nie widzieć? Czy TARCZA aż tak słabo trenowała swoich agentów?

To wszystko nie miało jednak większego znaczenia. Była wolna. Mogła stawić czoła komu tylko chciała i nikt nie mógł jej powstrzymać.

Jakiś włochaty typ rzucił się na nią i próbował wyrwać jej broń. To nie był dobry pomysł. Wskoczyła na masywne plecy i bez chwili wahania skręciła mu kark.

Kolejny, mniejszy, ale ze zdecydowanie większymi kłami, zdążył tylko na nią warknąć, nim w jego klatkę piersiową trafiła strzała.

– Naprawdę niezły z nas duet! – krzyknął do niej Clint. Uśmiechał się jak szaleniec. Twarz umazaną miał krwią, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że poza przestrzelonym udem i siniakami, które zawdzięczał Pajęczarzowi, nic mu nie było.

– Nie schlebiaj sobie! – odkrzyknęła, myśląc tylko o tym, by zabrać go w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie ktoś w końcu udzieli mu fachowej pomocy.

– Schlebiam tobie!

– Ach, ty amancie!

– Znowu się zapędziłaś. Mówiłem przecież, że mam narzeczoną.

Sprzeczali się, ani na chwilę nie zwalniając tempa. Natasha nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się lepiej. Przez całe życie podziwiano ją, bo była doskonała, piękna, zabójcza. Bo potrafiła pozbawić kogoś życia w ułamku sekundy i nawet się przy tym nie spocić. Nazywali ją Wdową doskonałą, pozwalając jej jednocześnie myśleć, że była potworem.

Do tej pory nie pozwoliła żyć nikomu, kto poznałby prawdę o tym, co kryło się za maską jej niewinnej twarzy. Każdy prędzej czy później musiał poczuć jad, który sączył się z wszystkich porów na jej skórze.

Ale Clint... Z Clintem było inaczej. On już na początku przejrzał jej grę. Nie miał złudzeń, co do jej prawdziwej natury. A mimo to przyglądał się Natashy z zainteresowaniem, które graniczyło z zachwytem. Wiedział, że nie była zwykłą baletnicą z Rosji. Wiedział, że była dziewczynką, którą przez lata pozbawianą człowieczeństwa, aż w końcu został z niej tylko potwór. Ale nawet teraz, gdy widział ją w akcji, nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby zamierzał ją odtrącić.

Gdy te spostrzeżenia coraz głębiej wrastały się w jej duszę, w głowie Natashy coraz głośniej rozbrzmiewała myśl, że byli dla siebie stworzeni. I nie miała tu na myśli jakiś idiotycznych miłosnych uniesień czy podobnych absurdów. Byli bojowo kompatybilni. Idealnie zsynchronizowani na polu walki. Nigdy przedtem nie czuła niczego podobnego, nawet u boku pozostałych Wdów. Więcej, uczono ją, że nic takiego nie istnieje, że musiała działać sama, że do tego została stworzona. Teraz nie miała już wątpliwości, że to kłamstwo.

Nie musiała się bać, że ktoś ją zestrzeli, bo Clint nie zamierzał komukolwiek pozwolić choćby do niej wycelować.

Clint natomiast ani przez chwilę nie musiał się obawiać, że ktoś zajdzie go od tyłu, ani nawet, że się do niego zbliży.

Phil chyba doszedł do wniosku, że nie było sensu im przeszkadzać, bo najpierw nadał komunikat, że Wdowa, która kręci się przy Sokolim Oku (Sokole Oko? Naprawdę tak go nazywali?), jest po ich stronie, a potem pomknął gdzieś na drugi koniec pola bitwy.

Natasha nie miała pojęcia, jak TARCZA zamierzała zatuszować jatkę, która właśnie przetaczała się przez przedmieścia Budapesztu. Wiedziała jednak, że wszystko zostanie zamiecione pod dywanik za zielone amerykańskie dolary. Myśl o pieniądzach kazała jej zastanowić się, ile milionów zostało przeznaczone najpierw na misję Clinta i Phila, a potem na odsiecz. Podziwiała przelatujące nad pobojowiskiem helikoptery, Wdowy walczące z mutantami, Clinta strzelającego niby na oślep, a jednak z chirurgiczną precyzją, raz po raz trafiającego we wrogów.

Tak, życie było zdecydowanie lepsze od filmów. I zamierzała korzystać z niego aż do ostatniej chwili.


	13. Chapter 13

[x]: I po tym wszystkim, co mi o niej opowiedziałeś, mam uwierzyć, że tak po prostu do niej strzeliłeś?

CB: Wydaje mi się, że od początku wiedziała, że to zrobię.

[x]: To nadal nie tłumaczy jej zachowania.

CB: Może przypomniała sobie, że nasze przymierze miało być tymczasowe. Może po prostu miała dość i chciała skończyć to wszystko w dowolny sposób. Jak Forrest Gump, nie? Skończyć i pójść do domu. Tylko że ona nie ma domu.

[x]: A ty obiecałeś jej, że to zmienisz.

CB: I ona w to uwierzyła.

[x]: Co tak naprawdę planowałeś zrobić?

CB: Dokładnie to, co zrobiłem. Oddać ją w wasze ręce i prosić, by pozwolono jej dołączyć do TARCZY. Myślę, że moje zeznania dowodzą jej dobrej woli oraz tego, że naprawdę zamierza wykorzystać szansę na nowe...

[x]: Jak zatem wyjaśnisz to, że właśnie obezwładniła dziesięciu agentów i najwyraźniej próbuje uciec?

CB: Co?

[x]: To ja tu zadaję pytania, agencie. Co zamierzasz zrobić?

CB: Wszystko zależy od tego, jak bardzo ich poturbowała.

[x]: Żyją.

CB: W takim razie chciałbym z nią porozmawiać.

[x]: Zezwalam.

CB: Dziękuję, [x].

* * *

Jak mógł jej to zrobić? Owszem, od początku podejrzewała, że przyjdzie im stoczyć walkę na śmierć i życie, że obietnice Clinta okażą się zwykłymi kłamstwami. Ale po tym wszystkim, co dla niego zrobiła, mógł przynajmniej poczekać, aż nie będzie zajęta wypruwaniem flaków mutantowi, który chciał zajść go od tyłu.

– Pieprzony dupek – wysyczała. Miał być jej księciem z bajki, a on perfidnie wykorzystał to, że ratowała mu tyłek.

Oczywiście, ona zrobiła mu niemal to samo. Skorzystała z jego nieuwagi i przekazała w ręce Pajęczarza. Jasne, mógł się przez to czuć oszukany. Jednak Natasha w przeciwieństwie do Clinta, ani na chwilę go nie porzuciła. A on?

Tydzień. Dokładnie siedem dni spędziła w celi. Cały czas modliła się w myślach, by Clint wreszcie po nią przyszedł. Nie musiał nawet jej wypuszczać. Wystarczyłoby, żeby powiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zamiast tego co kilka godzin przychodzili kolejni agenci, by przynieść jej jedzenie albo zapytać, czy jest już gotowa złożyć zeznania.

Wydawali się uprzejmi, ale tak jak Clintowi zaufała niemal natychmiast, tak im zwyczajnie nie potrafiła. W ich gestach i uśmiechach widziała wyrachowanie, fałszywą dobroduszność i chłód. Nie, nie zamierzała z nimi rozmawiać. Nie zamierzała też zadać pytania, które bezustannie cisnęło się jej na usta:

– Gdzie jest Clint?

Wiedziała, że i tak nikt jej nie odpowie. Nawet Phil Coulson, który zaglądał do Natashy od czasu do czasu, miał jej do zaoferowania jedynie smutny uśmiech.

Czy to oznaczało, że Clint naprawdę ją porzucił? Że nakarmił Natashę kłamstwami i było mu obojętne, że najlepsze, co ją teraz czeka, to dożywocie w jakiejś klaustrofobicznej celi? Cholera, żeby jeszcze wiedziała, gdzie w ogóle była ta pieprzona cela! Gdy się wyciszała i zamykała oczy, słyszała warkot silników i szum, czuła miarowe drżenie i nieznacznie bujanie w różnych kierunkach. Zatem się przemieszczali. Pod wodą? W powietrzu? Gdzie konkretnie byli? I dokąd zmierzali?

I jak, do jasnej cholery, miała uciec?

Plan ucieczki rodził się w niej powoli, ale miała na to dość czasu. W końcu dali jej całe siedem dni. Można nawet powiedzieć, że dała im szansę, by przekonali ją do zostania. To nie jej wina, że nie chcieli skorzystać. A teraz nie miała już nawet wyrzutów sumienia, bo z każdym kolejnym smutnym uśmiechem Coulsona, nabierała coraz większej pewności, że była skończoną idiotką.

Tak właśnie, skończoną idiotką. Jak mogła choć przez chwilę wierzyć w dobre intencje Clinta? Jak mogła szukać między nimi jakichkolwiek podobieństw? Z pewnością jako agent TARCZY nie musiał każdego dnia zastanawiać się, czy to już jego koniec, czy tym razem zginie z byle powodu, tylko dlatego, że ktoś postanowił wysłać go na misję, która nie miała żadnych szans powodzenia. Zapewne doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego słodkie kłamstwa brzmiały dla niej zbyt kusząco, by mogła się im oprzeć. I właśnie dlatego bez cienia litości łgał, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. On nie miał tu nic do stracenia. Ona mogła stracić wszystko. Mogła stracić tę ułudę wolności, którą z takim trudem wywalczyła.

Nie zostawało jej nic poza ucieczką. Ucieczką, która okazała się znacznie prostsza, niż Natasha śmiała przypuszczać. Po TARCZY spodziewała się czegoś więcej. Specjalnych zabezpieczeń. Uzbrojonych po zęby agentów. Czegokolwiek.

Nie było nic takiego. A przynajmniej Natasha na nic podobnego nie trafiła. Co prawda jakiś agent próbował ją zatrzymać i nawet miał przy sobie broń, którą odebrała zaraz po tym, jak go ogłuszyła, ale nadal nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że coś było nie tak.

Jej pierwszą ofiarą był agent, którego przepustka sugerowała, że miał na nazwisko Sitwell. Tego dnia to on miał obowiązek przynosić jej jedzenie i sprawdzać, czy wszystko było z nią w porządku. Cóż, to całkiem zabawne, że nie dali mu nawet paralizatora, tak na wszelki wypadek. Zupełnie jakby nie przypuszczali, że Natasha spróbuje go zaatakować.

Choć z drugiej strony – może wcale nie mylili się co do niej aż tak bardzo. Spuszczała łomot kolejnym agentom i agentkom z taką finezją, że aż miło było patrzeć, ale nie zdobyła się na to, by kogokolwiek zabić. Nie potrafiła opędzić się od myśli, że wszyscy oni byli znajomymi Clinta i chociaż na niego samego była wściekła, nie mogła znieść świadomości, że mogłaby skrzywdzić kogoś, kto był mu bliski.

„Dalej, otrząśnij się wreszcie!”, poganiała się, biegnąc niemal pustymi i skąpo oświetlonymi korytarzami. „Przecież ten skurwiel to zwykły kłamca!”

Trudno jej było ocenić, jak długo już biegła, wiedziała jednak, że miała do czynienia z prawdziwym labiryntem. Jej jedyną wskazówką co do kierunku były odgłosy silników, te jednak zaczęły dobiegać z kilku stron jednocześnie. Cholera jasna, przecież musiał istnieć jakiś sposób, by opuścić te metalowe korytarze!

– Jeśli chcesz uciec, proponuję korytarzem prosto, przy trzecim skrzyżowaniu w lewo i w pierwsze drzwi po prawej. Tam znajdziesz...

– Clint! – przerwała mu, ni to z ulgą, ni to ze wściekłością. Zaczaił się na nią w jednej z bocznych odnóg korytarza i wszystko wskazywało na to, że wcale nie był zaskoczony jej widokiem. Zatem wcale nikogo nie zdziwiła swoją ucieczką.

– Natasha! – odkrzyknął, odpychając się niedbale od ściany i chwytając Wdowę w objęcia.

– Myślałam, że mnie porzuciłeś – wymamrotała, gardząc samą sobą za rozpacz, która biła z jej słów.

– Ej, no co ty, przecież jesteśmy umówieni na hot dogi, zapomniałaś?

– Gdzie byłeś? – zapytała oskarżycielskim tonem, odpychając zarówno Clinta, jak i myśl o hot dogach.

– Przesłuchiwali mnie, Tasha. Wiem, trwało to wieki, ale są na mnie wściekli. Uważają, że powinienem był skupić się bardziej na Archiwum, niż na tobie. Mają mi za złe, że w ogóle cię tu ściągnąłem.

– A ja to wszystko zepsułam – wymamrotała, zerkając przez ramię, by przyjrzeć się swej trasie ucieczki. Gdzieś tam zapewne właśnie odzyskiwali przytomność agenci, których ogłuszyła jako pierwszych.

– Raczej udowodniłaś swoją wartość.

Potrząsnęła głową. Nie, to nigdy nie było takie proste. Clint zapewne doskonale o tym wiedział. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem i z bólem dostrzegła, że wciąż nie doszedł do siebie po tym, co zrobił mu Pajęczarz. Cholera jasna. Jak mogła w niego choć przez chwilę wątpić? Był wrakiem, a mimo to od kilku dni walczył, by wcielić w życie swoje idiotyczne obietnice. A ona? Ona jak zwykle przejmowała się tylko sobą.

– I co teraz? – zapytała nieśmiało.

– Teraz musimy czekać na decyzję dyrektora.

– Jeśli mi się nie spodoba?

Clint uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Tasha, jeśli nie spodoba się tobie, to mi też. A tak się składa, że TARCZA ma wobec mnie dług wdzięczności, bo gdyby nie ja, nie znaleźliby Archiwum, nie dopadliby najbardziej morderczej jednostki KGB i nie wywabili z ukrycia tych od projektu X. Są mi winni przysługę.

– A jeśli nie będą chcieli...

– Wtedy uciekniemy.

Natasha zmarszczyła sceptycznie brwi, nie zdołała jednak powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Co z twoją narzeczoną?

Echo rozniosło śmiech Clinta zapewne aż do najdalszych końców dziwnego pojazdu, w którym byli uwięzieni.

– Uwierz mi, jeśli TARCZA zmusi mnie do ucieczki, Laura nigdy im tego nie wybaczy. Będą mieli tak przesrane...

– Ma na imię Laura?

Zamilkł, westchnął i pokiwał głową. Zupełnie jakby imię ukochanej działało na niego niczym zaklęcie. Natasha nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Clint kochał Laurę całym sercem; było to widać w jego uśmiechu, w zakłopotanym spojrzeniu, w dziwnym odrętwieniu, w jakie właśnie wpadł. Ku swemu własnemu zaskoczeniu uświadomiła sobie, że naprawdę chciała ją poznać.

– Chodź, mam coś dla ciebie – oznajmił Clint i usiadł pod jedną z metalowych ścian. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie i Natasha nie miała wyboru, musiała do niego dołączyć. – Może to nie hot dogi, ale Laura przyniosła mi je dzisiaj rano.

Uroczystym gestem wręczył Natashy zawiniętą w papier kanapkę. Cóż, jakby na to nie spojrzeć, to była naprawdę dobra kanapka. Chleb ze słonecznikiem, wędlina, ser, sałata, pomidor. Najprawdopodobniej była to najlepsza kanapka, jaką Natasha jadła w życiu. I może właśnie w tym tkwił problem.

– Z piklami – wymamrotała, próbując jakoś ogarnąć absurd sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła.

– Masz coś do pikli?

– Nie, po prostu...

– Ale lubisz czy nie?

– Co to ma do rzeczy?

– Bo jak Laura będzie nam robiła kanapki do pracy...

– Dlaczego twoja narzeczona miałaby mi robić kanapki do pracy?

– Nie możesz chodzić do pracy bez kanapek. A co, jeśli zrobisz się głodna?

W odosobnieniu zdążyła już zapomnieć, jak bezsensowne były kłótnie z Clintem. Bez słowa dokończyła kanapkę, choć wcale nie była głodna. Oblizywała właśnie palce, gdy znalazł ich Phil Coulson.

Choć Natasha poturbowała jego znajomych z pracy, a teraz jak gdyby nigdy nic siedziała z Clintem na podłodze i jadła kanapki, Coulson nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego czy zaskoczonego. Przeciwnie, zdawało się, że był całkiem zadowolony. Ale skąd mogła wiedzieć? Może był to po prostu wyuczony grymas, którym wprowadzał w błąd każdego, kto naraził się TARCZY?

– Dyrektor Fury chce się z tobą widzieć – oznajmił, podając Natashy dłoń i pomagając jej wstać. – Właśnie skończył wściekać się na agentów, którzy nie zdołali cię powstrzymać.

– To chyba nie wróży nic dobrego.

– Och, nie przejmuj się. Nie jest zły na ciebie.

Zerknęła na Clinta. Czy to mogła być prawda? I co właściwie miała do stracenia? Jeśli Clint naprawdę zeznawał tak, by dali jej szansę... Przewróciła oczami, gdy „Sokole Oko” pokazał jej uniesione kciuki.

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że czekała, aż w jej myślach odezwie się głos Madame B. Czas mijał, Phil i Clint czekali na jej odpowiedź, a Madame B. z jakiegoś powodu wciąż milczała. Czy to możliwe, że wreszcie naprawdę opuściła Czerwony Pokój? Odetchnęła głęboko i wypowiedziała słowa, o których marzyła od najmłodszych lat:

– Jestem wolna.

Phil uśmiechnął się do niej i pokiwał głową. Tuż za nią Clint podniósł się z ziemi i stanął u jej boku. Gdyby chciała odejść, zapewne nawet by jej nie powstrzymywali.

– Zaprowadź mnie do tego Fury'ego – zażądała, po czym zrobiła pierwszy krok na drodze ku odkupieniu.

KONIEC


End file.
